


Alpha Liqueur

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Biological Drinks [2]
Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Death Threats, Drunken Shenanigans, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Rhys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective!Jack, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Omega Cocktail'</p><p>A year on and everything seems to have changed. Rhys doesn't keep in contact with those who he was once close too on Pandora, Vallory is still on the loose and an uninvited guest has settled inside his head.<br/>Not telling Jack proves to be a mistake, as he finds out the hard way, coming face to face with the old memory...<br/>And it's a mistake Rhys isn't going to allow to happen again.<br/>Without, telling Jack, he travels down to Pandora to find the Vault of the Traveller (Hopefully he can convince his friends to help) in an attempt to get rid of this old demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo....  
> Hey again ^.^  
> Omega Cocktail went down so well with everyone, that I couldn't resist writing and sequel and everyone seemed up for it, so, here we are!  
> As you might be able to tell from the summary, this story, kind of follows that of the game, but really only as a guideline. The only similarities really will be the vault and HoloJack...  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this new fic and that I am able to match the quality of the first.  
> Thank you again for joining me on what will be, hopefully, another wild ride of a story!
> 
> Oh, and a big thank you to MariPockiiChan for helping me with the title! <3

The brunette sits curled in the sheets next to his sleeping partner, knees tucked close to his chest, arms hugging them close. How could he sleep knowing that...

His alpha stirs slightly, shifting under the sheets next to him, his nose nuzzling his hip slightly.

_"_ _Heeyyy_ _princess_ _."_

The Omega's eyes instantly flick up to the doorway to see him standing there, leaning up the doorway, arms folded tight over his chest, head cocked to the side and smirked etched onto his lips, his teeth peeking out to tug at his bottom lip. His blue form emits a small, soft glow, causing him to stand out further in the dark.

_"_ _What_ _?_ _Got_ _nothing_ _to_ _say_ _to_ _me_ _kitten_ _?"_ He purrs, pushing off the wall and making his way toward the younger man. His hand reaches out toward his face, but something suddenly passes through it, causing him to become distorted and fade away. A palm pressed against his cheek, fingers gently caressing, cause him to jump.

"Rhys? You OK pumpkin?" Jack calls softly, drawing his eyes down to him. He nods, one and small, causing Jack's eyes to soften. "You have a nightmare again?" He asks, sitting up and offering himself to his omega.

"Yeah." He whimpers, powering down his ECHOeye, falling into the man's embrace, burying his into his bare chest.

"Its OK now kitten, try to get some sleep." Jack coo's gently brushing his fingers through the brunette's hair, lying back down with him and holding him close. Jack's able to fall asleep in just a few seconds, lightly snoring and the gentle rise and fall of his chest moving the other man. But Rhys can't even close his eyes, his pupils constantly searching the darkness.

_"_ _We're_ _gonna_ _have_ _so_ _much_ _fun_ _together_ _Cutie_ _."_  

* * *

"You're supposed to be _my_ PA princess, _not_ the other way around." Jack chuckles, depositing another cup of coffee onto Rhys' desk, the younger omega lightly snoozing as his head rests on his palm.

"Mm." He simply groans, his lips parting slightly, his eyes remaining closed and the dark circles seemingly darkening.

"Maybe we should get you to the doctor. Get some sleeping pills prescribed." Jack mutters, ruffling the others Rhys' hair softly.

"No m'fine." He mumbles, pawing his desk in search of the refilled coffee mug, finally finding it without even cracking his eyes open.

"Well you're not getting any sleep kiddo. I wouldn't exactly call that fine..."

"Meeting in five minuets with sales..." Rhys hums, lightly sipping his coffee as the notification pops up on his ECHOeye.

"OK," the CEO sighs, pushing up from where he's perched on the corner of Rhys' desk, "but when I get back, we're talking about this."  Rhys groans in response. 

* * *

"C'mon princess. Wakey wakey." Jack's voice softly calls, causing Rhys to bat his hand in the general direction of his voice.

"Don't you have a meeting to be in?" He mutters, not even opening his eyes as his head rests on the desk.

"Well, yeah, the _other_ Jack is..." He replies, his tone gloating the smirk on his face. At this, Rhys instantly straightens, sitting up straight to stare the blue, holographic figure in front of him.

"Leave me alone." He breathes, his fingers curling into fists.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you plugged that drive into your pretty little head, huh?" He smirks, approaching the brunette slowly.

"I-I just wanted to help Ja-"

"Welp, you should'a searched the consequences that came with it. Pretty sure Jackie-Poo already told you to never touch the drive." He chuckles, his fingers ghosting over Rhys' cheek, passing through his head.

"Stop!" Rhys exclaims, pushing up from his chair, standing strong against the hologram. The other's eyes instantly change, forming into little slits as he stares down the omega.

"You little _shit_! Do you talk to the _other_ Jack like that?! Maybe he needs to teach you some manners!" He growls, stalking forward, passing through the desk.

"You mean the _real_ Jack-!" Rhys starts, before a tugging at his side stops him,in his tracks, his cybernetic arm moving to how the hologram chooses.

"Didn't I mention? I learned a new little trick. I really think you should be kinder to the guy you're sharing a head with!" He snarls, bringing his hand up to his throat, the metal wrapping around Rhys' own skin and the fingers digging in, squeezing just enough to make him work for air. Rhys can feel consciousness begin to slip away from him, his vision becoming blurry and dark around the edges, his eyelids gradually dragging themselves closed. He instinctively begins to claw at his own hand, words attempt to pass his lips, but coming out in indecipherable gasps and gurgles.

"What? Don't you like this babe? I thought you liked having a little bit of a rough time. I've seen how much you enjoy the concept of breath play and how much you love it when Jack is the one with his hands wrapped around your throat-!" He sneers, towering over the younger man as he collapses to his knees. However, he's interrupted by another presence entering the room.

"Rhys? Rhys?!" Jack, the _real_ Handsome Jack, calls, suddenly breaking into motion and taking to his Omega's side, "Hey, hey... C'mon, what's going on? You need to stop baby boy... I don't know what to do!" He panics, trying to pry the man's hand from his throat without hurting him further.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I ain't gonna kill ya... That would mean killing myself as well. I'm the hero and hero's don't die." Jack starts, finally relenting his hold on Rhys. The young man coughs and splutters, gasping in mouthfuls of air, gripping onto the CEO for support and comfort.

"However, I am gonna have a bit of fun with ya." The hologram chuckles, a sudden force (a metal fist) slamming into the side of Rhys' head, knocking him out cold. 

* * *

Jack noticed the difference immediately. His whole composure has changed, the smirk on his face completely foreign, nothing like his own, and cocky demeanour mirror his own.

"Bet ya didn't expect to see me here, huh cupcake? Walking around talking... And in control of our very own omega." Rhys chuckles his voice dark and low.

" _My_ omega." Jack corrects, squaring his shoulders, fingers curling into fists.

"Well, we _are_ the same person Jackie. He's technically bonded to _both_ of us."

"How the fuck did you get out?!" Jack snarls, knowing how stubborn he can be, so opting for a change of subject.

"You're little PA here ventured a little too far from the designated path. He knew that work was pilling up and it was stressing you out... So plugged himself straight into the Helios database in an attempt to sort some work and help you out. Poor little kiddo left his defences down for too long and I was able to sneak in. After all, how could he know that you kept Dr Nakayoomers AI copy of you?" He grins. The voice is Rhys'.. But at the same time, it isn't. It is too dark and maliciously sharp from the kids usually soft and soothing tone.

"Idiot." Jack mutters to himself. He should've deleted that file as soon as it was created.

"Gotta say, you picked a good one though huh? This ones got meat in _all_ the right places." He purrs, sliding Rhys' hands up his thighs and behind, cupping his ass and squeezing slightly.

"Leave him alone." Jack snarls, stepping forward slightly. He wasn't sure exactly how he is supposed to get him out... But he'd damn well try!

"I'm surprised you bonded him though. We hold a track record of people betraying us," he starts, dipping Rhys' flesh hand below his belt, "it's only a matter of time before this one does the same." He practically moans, fondling himself and tilting his head back slightly. However he suddenly stops and looks dead on at the CEO.

"I wonder what it feels like in the other hand! I bet it feels great, like someone else is doing it..." He wonders, making to switch hands, before Jack brings a force cracking down on his head. That's how it happened before... Right? How Jack- the AI took control. The alpha catches his omega, kneeling with him and cradling him gently.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispers into the mussed brunette hair. 

* * *

" _Shit_ _._." The muttered moan from the office couch grabs Jack's attention.  Rhys carefully pulls himself up to a sitting position, clutching his head where Jack had struck a blow.

"Hey kitten." He calls softly, approaching the young omega and sitting next to him. Rhys looks as if he's about to reply, before his eyes grow wide, a hand moving to cover his mouth as tears well in his eyes.

"Oh..." He breathes, his voice broken, "h-he's still in there, isn't he?" He asks, his body visibly shaking. Without giving an answer, Jack pulls him into his arms, petting his hair and soothing him with gentle ' _shh_ 's and whispers.

"He, oh my god, with his hands, _my_ hands, he-" he stammers, tears overflowing and rolling down his cheeks to fall onto Jack's chest.

“Stop," The alpha interrupts, "please, stop. Try not to think about it." He soothes, “I- I tried to stop him, but I didn't want to hurt _you_ and... _I'll fix it._ I'll sort it out.” He continues, gently rubbing down the omega’s back. “C’mon, we’ll get you back home. You need to rest.” Jack insists, urging him to stand, offering his arm for him to lean most of his weight on. 

* * *

So... Being alone is now a _big_ no. Not for the fact that he felt lonely... Just scared. Utterly scared.

Jack had left for the office about ten minuets ago now, but Rhys isn't alone.

The sickening blue glow shines through the dim lighting from the doorway, where the hologram stands, leaning up the doorframe, simply watching. Watching with folded arms and a cocked head.

"What?! What do you want? Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Rhys finally snaps, curling the sheets around himself tightly.

"Oh princess," he sighs, flickering out of sight, before suddenly appearing next to Rhys on the bed, "We talked about using this type of tone toward me. I suppose we can work on it, being as I'm gonna be here for a while." He adds.

"Oh no, as soon as R&D have a solution, I'm getting you removed." Rhys basically snarks, shuffling as far away from the hologram as he can, without falling out of bed.

"Y'know, their way of doing stuff will probably mean removing your port... You'll basically have to recreate the whole cybernetic surgery again." He points out, following Rhys to the other side of the bed. If he was actually, physically there, they'd definitely be able to feel each others body heat, maybe even be touching fabrics.

"If it means getting you-" 

"Why go through all that pain, when I'll just leave willingly?" Jack interrupts. There's a moment of silence between them, Rhys hesitant, mulling over his words.

"Why? What do you want?" He whispers, unsure of himself why, or _if,_ he should be asking.

"Never thought you'd ask pumpkin."


	2. When You Need A Helping Hand...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhysie, we really need to work on your sharing skills...
> 
> You need to start sharing more of your problem with your Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter update for two fics in one day?!  
> Spoil you guys ;)  
> Anyway, I'm really happy with this chapter. It's a good length and has a lot of good story plot going on, so I hope you guys like it too! <3

This felt wrong... 

To be honest, it felt like he was being unfaithful to Jack. But he wasn't. He isn't lying or cheating on him... Just doing something he wouldn't approve and using his status as his omega and PA boyfriend to get what he needs.

And what he needs is a shuttle ride to Pandora. Preferably without Jack knowing.

So, the holographic Jack had made him a pretty tempting offer; find the Vault of the Traveler and he'd leave his head forever. From what he'd heard, and researched, Vaults weren't any walk in the park, so that made him a little anxious. But with five vault hunting friends (maybe four, he's pretty certain Aurelia considers him an acquaintance) and the rumours that Fiona was training under Athena, he's certain his chances are high. Only problem; keeping Nisha and Timothy from saying anything to Jack before he has chance to explain himself.

He didn't want to go behind Jack's back to do this, but he knows that if he says anything without at least getting a lead on this Vault, he'll be sent straight back up to Helios and put through the cybernetic surgery. To be honest, he'd rather have a little bit of a dangerous adventure, rather than a whole week of immense pain and headaches.

Besides, with that many Vault hunters,it’d most certainly be a more safe adventure that not… right?

The shuttle ride wasn’t easy. HoloJack, as he had dubbed it, was sitting next to him, just staring. He hadn’t said a word, not even uttered something. And Rhys certainly wasn’t going to say anything to him. One, he had no intention of talking to some crazy asshole that wants to use him and, two, he didn’t want any weird looks or being called crazy because he was talking to someone who isn’t there...

Getting down to Pandora was even more difficult. He hadn’t arranged anything for himself when he got down there, so he planned to just show up at Moxxi’s and use the guest room there like he used to...

However, when he get’s down to the ‘Up Over Bar’ it’s completely different from what he expects.

“Oh, so look who _finally_ decided to show up! Moxxi isn’t in _Rhys_.” Sasha basically spits from where she’s cleaning up behind the bar.

“Sash?” Rhys frowns, feeling Fiona’s eyes glaring at him from where she’s cleaning the tables.

“Ooo, she sounds like a little brat huh?” HoloJack whistles, kicking his feet up onto the counter.

“‘Don’t worry Mox, I’ll keep in touch, _I promise not to become like those corporate assholes !’_ ” She whines, recalling the conversation they had when he first left for Hyperion, getting it mostly right.

“Look I’m sorry, it’s just-“ Rhys tarts, trying to get his point across.

“Rhys, there is literally nothing you can do to right this one… You haven’t said a word to us in almost a year.” Fiona cuts in, slinging the cloth she’s holding over her shoulder and entering the back of the bar, leaning on the counter and passing through HoloJack’s legs without even knowing. 

“I just… please, I need to speak to-!"

“Rhys?” Moxxi suddenly interrupts, entering the room from the back.

“Not here, huh?” Rhys mutters, cocking an eyebrow toward the two girls.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were up there, helping keep a high-end company in check? Without you there, who’s keeping Jack from doing something stupid?” She chuckles, wrapping her arms tightly around the lithe brunette. Although he hadn’t spoken to her in a while, she harboured no ill will toward him.

“How can you just accept him back so easily after he’s ignored us for so long?!” Sasha growls, slamming her hands down onto the counter.

“I’m sure he has a valid enough reason _girls_. Have you even bothered to ask why he’s here? Or even give him a chance to explain himself?” She questions, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist. The silence that engulfs the room answers her question. “Exactly. Anyway sugar, why you here? I get the feeling this isn’t a social call, as much as I would like it to be. Where’s Jack?"

“Yeah, I’m sorry Mox it’s not… I’m sorry I haven’t come down sooner, I just-“ Rhys sighs, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry, just get it off your chest. I’m here to listen sweetie.” She soothes, pouring him a ‘Fanalian Teddy’.

“Well, ah, Jack… Jack doesn’t know that I’m here. I’m pretty sure he’d wanna put me under the knife, rather than risk my life trying to fix this myself..” He sighs, gently sipping at the glass he’s given.

“He wants to put you in surgery?! Whats wrong?!” Fiona suddenly exclaims, leaning over the counter, scanning her eyes over the brunette.

“Something… happened… I-I-“ He stammers, glancing over to the Jack currently at the counter, who chooses this moment to stand and walk over to him, “I tried to help make things easier for us. Me and Jack… We bonded and because of the… euphoria, work backed up and… and I just wanted to make things just a little easier. I plugged myself into the Helios database to try and organise… And an old, AI Handsome Jack got installed into my head.” He summarises, fiddling with his fingers awkwardly as eyes lie heavily own him.

“Y-You’re kidding, right? An _AI Jack?_ ” Sasha mutters, trying to keep the condescending smirk off of her face.

“Sasha.” Moxxi basically growls, “ I’m sorry Rhys, but that seems-"

“C’mon kiddo, just let me take control for a bit. I’ve got a few tricks that will make Mox realise it’s me. And _yes_ , I promise that I won’t do anything _crazy_ when I’m in control. I wanna see that Vault remember? I’m hardly gonna compromise my chance to do that.” HoloJack urges, bartering with the omega before he even has chance to point out the negatives.

“I-I can prove it…” Rhys starts, breathing in heavily through his nose, “Just… If he doesn’t leave, hit me around the head. Hard enough to knock me out.” He quickly adds.

“Rhys, what are you-"

“OK Jack, you have control.” Rhys sighs.

* * *

“So then kiddos-“ Jack starts, before being interrupted by the bratty girl.

“Changing your tone and facial expression doesn’t mean a thing _Rhys_. Stop tryna make excuses for _your_ fuck up!” She sighs, rather bitterly.

“Fine,” He sighs, taking a seat on the bar stool, kicking his feet up onto the counter and knocking back the drink Rhys had been handed earlier, “Balloon Tits, ask me anything that only you and Jack would know. Only way to prove it’s me, right? Well, only way to prove that it’s me, without pissing the chief off.” He adds, turning his attention to Moxxi. There's a moment of silence, everyone's eyes on the buxom woman as she mulls everything over, a well manicured finger nail tugging and scratching gently at her bottom lip.

"First hook up?" She questions, cocking an eyebrow toward the man. Even if it was a fairly simple question, Rhys wouldn't know it. She hasn't told him, and this is the old Jack, she's fairly certain the 'new' Jack wouldn't uttered a word... How awkward, hearing about how your basically mum hooked up with your Alpha.

"Upstairs." He winks back almost immediately.

"Break up?" She shoots again, almost as quick as his answer.

"Here and because we're both dominant alpha's in the bedroom." He replies simply.

"Children?" 

"Scooter and Ellie."

They continue like this for a few minuets, the two girls simply watching in awe at all the new information... And how quickly Moxxi is getting pissed off. She refuses to accept that this is the old, murderous, tyrannic Handsome Jack lodged inside Rhys' head and in control of his body.

"MASK?!" She basically screams. Fiona and Sasha's eyes go wide, watching the man falter, before a reminiscent smirk cracks his features and he let's out a breathy laugh.

"Vault artefact. Courtesy of your bitchy siren friend Lilith." He answers, looking up at her through the strands of hair that have fallen in front of his eyes. She looks about ready to collapse, even the sisters features have softened.

"Leave him alone.. Get out! Give Rhys back!" She snarls, slamming her fist down on the counter.

"Whatever ya want sweet cheeks." He mocks, giving her a two fingered salute, before Rhys' body goes limo for a second and he catches himself just before he falls off the chair.

"I should slap you right now." Moxxi mutters, drumming her fingers on the countertop.

"Oh, oh, I'll do it!" Sasha calls, waving her hand in the air frantically.

"We need to call Jack." Fiona sighs.

"No! Please... Don't. At least let me round everyone else up before. If we have the help, we can get into that Vault no problem." He urges, preparing to beg for this. There's a moment where he thinks he'll have to, before Moxxi finally sighs and picks up the ECHOcomm behind the bar.

"You're calling Jack immediately after this." She orders strictly, which he nods to.

"He's..." Sasha begins as Moxxi leaves to a quieter area for the call to Timothy, "He's still in there." She mutters, his eyes soft and... Sorry as she looks him over.

"Yeah." He sighs, watching the HoloJack flicker into sight, appearing sitting on the counter.

* * *

_"Do you know how fucking_ worried _I've been Rhys?!"_ Jack growls, his voice stereo through the comm, _"In what world does listening to_ him _sound like a good idea?! I know the surgery is scary and painful, but surely that's better than being led into god knows what by that_   _psychopath! You're_ not _a vault hunter Rhys. Just because you have_ friends _that are doesn't keep you out of the danger. Death is a lot easier with a vault, even more than just being on Pandora is."_

"I know... I'm sorry Jack." Rhys breathes, curled up on the spare bed in Moxxi's place, the chatter from Timothy and the rest of the gang downstairs muffled by the floorboards.

_"I just don't want to see you hurt kiddo, not again... Especially by me. I don't think I could bare-"_  Jack sighs.

"It's _not_ you! The Jack in my head _isn't you._ It's taken from your _old_ personality, remember?... I know you'd never hurt me." Rhys suddenly interrupts, becoming very defendant over the Alpha.

_"Yeah."_ Jack mutters, a short silence stretching between them, _"Anyway, the shuttles ready... I'll see you in a bit kitten."_

"OK, see you soon... I love you." Rhys replies, his voice small and hesitant.

"I love you too babe." 

The line goes dead and Rhys exhales sharply, before pushing up from the bed and making his way downstairs.

"Hey kiddo." Tim calls, offering him a warm smile and a small wave.

"Hey." Rhys replies, his smile and little smaller than the doppelgängers.

"How'd it go?" Athena asks from where she's leaning up the bar, arms folded tightly over his chest.

"He's... Not very happy. I mean, to begin with, he was livid, saying about how worried he was and stuff... But he's not too bad now." Rhys replies, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"Hey, its OK kid. Ya panicked and did what you thought was best. Probably not your best decision, but we all make mistakes." Nisha assures, places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure Jack will see it that way." He mutters.

"Sure he will. Jack was just worried about you. Can't blame a man for that." Wilhelm reminds, knocking back the last of his beer.

"But he's angry with me."  

"Oh gosh, stop worrying darling. Not _once_ have I seen Jack raise his voice _at_ you or raise a finger to _harm_ you. You could probably run away with all the money in his bank account and murder his best friend and he still wouldn't hit you." Aurelia sighs, drumming her finger on the bars countertop.

"That'd be an achievement. I'm pretty sure Jack doesn't _have_ a best friend." Timothy mutters, causing the group to laugh and a sense of ease settle over the omega.

"So, what's happening now?" Moxxi asks, pouring another round of drinks.

"Well, Jack on his way down now. As much as he denies it, as soon as I said Vault, his voice screamed interested." Rhys replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, if it means I'll get paid, I'll travel to hell and back for him. I'm up for some Vault hunting" Nisha shrugs, instantly taking a drink when the glassed concoction is placed in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	3. ... Your Friends Will Always Have Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like old times... just with a few extras  
> And not all of them are welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I wrote this on my other pic, but I'm gonna write this here too just in case. So in two weeks, I'm heading to uni, which means that I now might not be posting chapters as frequently as I have been. I've done no packing so I figure I should probably start now XD  
> So, jus too be clear, the uploads won't stop or anything, they just might be a bit spread out, rather than every couple of days, until I'm settled into my house at university.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for the lovely comments, bookmarks and kudos you've been leaving :*

Rhys hears the car pull up. By the sounds of things, everyone else does too, by the way the talking and laughter dies down into a silence.

"I don't know what I should be more concerned about. The fact that my omega decided to travel down to Pandora on his own," he begins, walking through the door and causing Rhys to slink back slightly, "or that you're all here before me." He finishes, placing his hands on his hips and looking over the group. Jack's eyes lie on the brunette and he begins to stalk forward.

"J-Jack, I'm so sorry." He stammers, holding his hands up timidly. However, his wrists are suddenly grabbed and he's pulled forward, falling into Jack's chest as he envelops him in a tight hug.

"You're OK?" He breathes into his hair, kissing the top of his head softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rhys assures, bring a hand to brush at the older man's cheek, coaxing him down to press a kiss on his lips.

"Sooo..." Nisha begins, interrupting their sudden moment, "what's this I hear about a Vault?"

"Nothing, you didn't hear anything about a Vault because we're not looking for one." Jack immediately shuts down.

"The new me is a bit of a bore, huh?" HoloJack suddenly states, drawing Rhys' eyes to where he's standing beside the CEO. Rhys simply rolls his eyes a chooses to ignore him

"Awh, c'mon kiddo, don't give me the silent treatment. You gotta convince the boss man here to go on this Vault adventure." He urges, flickering to the Omega's side.

"Why should I? There are other ways to get you out." Rhys mutters, just loud enough for him to hear, everyone else's attention directed toward the argument brewing between the alpha and the lawbringer.

"You really wanna risk it kitten? Just because they say they can get me out, doesn't mean they can. There will always be bits of me lurking around. And I promise you, if there's so much as a pixel of me left inside your head, I'll grow and grow until I'm strong enough to take over your worthless excuse of a body and make your life a fucking absolute living hell!" He snarls into the shell of his ear.

"H-How about," Rhys starts, grabbing everyone's attention, causing the hologram to smirk, "we discuss this Vault stuff over a drink? It seems kinds pointless to get everyone together, just to argue over this..." He adds, fiddling awkwardly with his fingers.

"Good boy." The AI chuckles, his words bouncing around Rhys' brain like an echo as he disappears.

* * *

“I seem to remember that you used to _like_ hunting Vaults… isn’t that the reason why you got all of us up to Helios a few years ago?” Athena reminds, sitting at the bar with the rest of the group, sipping a glass of water.

“And why you tried to off all those Vault Hunters for the Vault of the Warrior.” Timothy adds.

“The key part of Athena’s sentence, Tim Tam’s, is _used to._ I have more important, higher priorities in my life now.” Jack replies, tugging Rhys closer into his side, his arm wrapped around the man’s shoulders, nuzzling his nose into the omega’s hair. Nisha gags, mocking the pair as Rhys leans up to press a light kiss to the alpha’s lips.

“Looks like it’s up to you kid. I didn’t come all the way back to Pandora to not find a Vault.” Wilhelm urges, nudging Rhys’ shoulder lightly.

“Hey, no using Rhys to get me to look at this new Vault.” Jack scolds, batting his hand away.

“They don’t have to Jack…” Rhys mutters, drawing the man’s attention.

“Oh god, please don’t tell me you’re interested.” Jack sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah Jack, in all honestly, I wanna go Vault hunting. You got to do it and I wanna see what the big deal is.” He replies, firmly.

“It’s dangerous, thats what it is! I’m just looking out for you… Death is a high chance when Vaults are concerned.” He reminds.

“Yeah, but I’ll have you to protect me.” He hums, nuzzling into the CEO’s side, “And everyone else.” He chuckles, hearing the forced cough from Timothy. There’s a moment of silence, before Jack finally sighs and shakes his head.

“I’ll think about it."

* * *

“C’mon kid… If there’s anyway to win Jack over on this Vault stuff, it’s by doing the same exact thing that made him fall for you in the first place.” Nisha urges, pushing him into the dressing room.

“And how do you know that?” He laughs, slipping out of his shirt anyway. It’d be nice to do this again… he hasn’t seen this outfit since he left for Helios.

Would it even still fit?

“He often talks about you on out nights out. Honestly, it’s kinda annoying kid, but he loves to talk about you and the days in the bar.

"‘Patently, you made the best ‘Gargle Blasters’ on all of Pandora.” she smirks, leaning up the doorframe and watching him put on the Ruby red blouse that clings to his form, puffing out around the sleeves. 

“ _‘Best drink in existence’_ , actually.” He chuckles, shimmying out of his black trousers and into his tight, skinny, indigo jeans.

“Well, I can see why he fell head over heels for you kid… Looking good.” She smirks, faking a swoon as she takes his hand and drags him back downstairs. When they reach the bottom, the only person facing their way is Moxxi, everyone else if facing the bar, nursing glasses of Moxx-tails. The only things the moves their attention, is the small gasp that Moxxi lets pass through her lips, her eyes settling on the omega.

“Oh, sugar… I didn’t realise how much I missed seeing you in that.” She coo’s rounding the bar, everyone else turning to look at the pair now at the bottom of the stairs. She takes his shoulders and holds him at arms length, looking over him, before a piercing wolf whistle interrupts them.

“Got an Alpha babe? Cause I’d like to make you my omega.” Jack purrs, smirking at the heavy blush gracing the younger man’s cheeks as he approaches. 

“Actually, yeah I do,” He starts, leaning into his side as an arms wraps around his waist, “And he’ll beat your ass for touching me like that.” He adds.

“Huh, really? I think I could take him. What’s this Alpha like?” Jack grins, despite the roll of the eyes that Nisha gives him.

“Well, he’s strong, rich, handsome…” Rhys starts, leaning even closer to the broader man, reaching up slightly to brings his lips close to his ear, “And always beginning for compliments.” He whispers into the shell of his ear.

“Oi!~” He growls, poking the lither man in his side, causing him to laugh and move away.

“Oh darling, stop. His ego’s big enough, he doesn’t need you to inflate it anymore.” Aurelia sighs, picking idly at her nails.

“Ooo, it this what I think it is?” Moxxi grins, following the brunette toward to the bar.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for another ‘Gargle Blaster’ kid.” Wilhelm exclaims, watching Rhys vault over the counter to land, rather gracefully, on the other side.

“All these guys ever talk about is the drinks you make, I’m excited to try them kiddo.” Timothy grins, eagerly taking a seat at the bar.

“Well you won’t have heard that from Jack, all he ever talks about is how sexy he looks making them." Nisha smirks, taking her own seat by the doppelgängers side.

"Well, better make both the performance and drink legendary then, huh?" Rhys giggles, grabbing the cocktail shaker from behind the counter.

"Babe, with your ass in those jeans it already _is_ legendary." Jack swoons, resting his chin on his palm as he leans forward on the bar slightly.

"Charming." Aurelia mutters.

"Rhys, I like you, really, but please, get on with making the fucking drink. I'm dying over here." Athena urges, her eyes pleading.

"Fine, you get the first drink." He laughs, despite the groans and protests from everyone else, pouring several different liquids into the silver canister.

* * *

It's just as mesmerising as it was back then. Watching Rhys' hips roll and sway as he basically dances with the cocktail shaker.

Jack would probably be drooling if his mouth wasn't shut (he had to maintain at least a little dignity around this lot). 

Honestly, he was beginning to get a little jealous of the little piece of silver in Rhys' hands. 

Everyone else had already received their drinks, Rhys is just dragging this one out to spite his Alpha. When he leans over the counter slightly to pour the drink, the tip of his tongue pokes through his parted lips, swiping the plump flesh almost obscenely and definitely causing a stir within the CEO.

"Enjoy." Rhys purrs, his voice dropped to a low husk.

"Fuck~" he breathes, the visible shudder rippling through his body.

"You weren't kidding when you said this was the best drink in the world huh? I can see why you were so popular kid." Timothy grins, swallowing another mouthful.

"Don't think it was the drinks Tim Tams."

"Har har Jack." Rhys replies dryly, rolling his eyes.

"What? I... Don't say anything kiddo." Jack questions cocking an eyebrow toward the omega. There's a short silence between the group before Rhys chuckles awkwardly and brushes it off as 'nothing'.

"You imagining me now sweet cheeks?" HoloJack suddenly questions, flickering into view on the opposite of the bar, standing close to Athena. Rhys ignores him, instead settling on making his own drink.

"C'mon princess, you know ignoring me isn't really the best idea..." He mutters, standing by the brunettes side in a second, "maybe, if you keep ignoring me, I'll take control and make you kill one of your little pals here." He threatens, a heavy scowl set in his face.

"Shut up." Rhys sighs under his breathe, dropping a paper umbrella in his Moxx-tail.

"I thought that's make you listen." He teases, a smirk playing at his lips.

"I said- SHUT UP!" The omega snarls, whirling around and throwing the glass at the hologram, phasing straight through in, before disappearing completely, the glass scattered in pieces over the floor and liquid dripping down the walls.

"Rhys!" The really Jack calls, vaulting the bar to wrap his arms around the lither man, holding him tight, everyone else standing ready "You're OK pumpkin, calm down." He soothes, gently brushing his fingers through his hair and nuzzling his cheek.

"Shit." He breathes. "I'm sorry about the glass Mox." He adds, curling into Jack's touch, pressing a couple of kisses along his jawline.

"Don't worry about it sugar... Was it him?" She calms, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing her thumb there gently.

"Yeah... He was just making idle threats. I shouldn't have let him get a rise out of me." He nods, giving her a small smile. A few seconds of silence pass, Jack simply nosing over his jaw and neck, soothing him into a calm state, checking him over and making his protective Alpha presence known.

"I need a fucking drink." Rhys sighs, moving away from the CEO to make a new drink for himself, using one hand to keep rested on Jack's arm, rubbing small, gentle circles on the flesh.

"Actually, better yet, I need to get drunk!" He decides, discarding the glass in the sink in favour of unhooking the bottle from the wall.

* * *

There was a certain amount of ‘drunk’ that Jack would permit himself to get. After past experiences, he refuses to get drunk enough to lose all passible reason and begin beating the shit out of people...

Yeah. It’s pretty bad.

So, currently,  he was getting a very messy, but no less impressive, lap dance from his Omega, who is now pissed out of his mind. The brunette’s hands rest on Jacks broad shoulders as his hips continually come down to grind down, his ass barely touching his crotch. The CEO’s eyes would occasionally flick from his hips to his face, just to see how the younger man is chewing down on his bottom lip, a heavy, lust filled gaze peering at him through his thick eyelashes.

“This is new. Never thought I’d be giving _myself_ a lap dance.” The man above him suddenly chuckles.

“What the fuck-!” Jack exclaims, glaring up at the now brown and gold eyes peering down at him.

“Hey pumpkin."

“How did you-?"

“Rhysie boy passed out about a minuet ago… taking control was fairly simple. He’s a bit _defenceless_ when drunk.” HoloJack interrupts, grinning at the CEO.

“Well give him back.” Jack growls, taking the lither man’s shoulders harshly.

“Yeah, yeah, chill out chief, course I’m gonna give him back otherwise everything gonna blow up in my face. I just wanted a little… chat with you.” He starts, pursing his lips- _Rhys’_ lips- “Don’t even _think_ about trying to stop or change Rhys’ mind about this Vault shit! We struck up a little deal, and if you come between that, then I’ll have to cut that deal short… Which’ll be a bummer for _you_ as your the one emotionally attached. He might be both of ours Omega, but I certainly won’t feel any of that feeling shit if his heart suddenly stops.” He threatens, his voice with a slight snarl to it, “Ciao."

Rhys’ eyes roll back into his head, eyelids closing and body going limp, only being held up by Jack’s hands on his shoulders, his head lolling back.

“Oh, sweetheart…” He sighs, bringing the brunette forward to rest on his chest, nosing his hair and running his hand down his back, “What’ve you done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite (Send me a prompt or art request or just come over for a chat <3 )  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	4. Night Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HoloJack and Rhys share a nice, late night moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, things are about to start getting complicated for Rhysie...  
> Logically, he shouldn't get friendly with the AI, but it's kinda difficult when his friendly side reminds him so much of the Alpha he's in love with.

Rhys is woken the next day by gentle, soothing touches to his skin, fingertips tracing small, connecting patterns.

"Five more..." Rhys mutters, rolling onto his chest and burying his face into the pillows.

"Nu-uh, sorry princess, no can do. We're hitting the road today. You wanted to try out this Vault hunter stuff, right?" Jack replies, his words soft as his hands brushes through the Omega's hair.

"I'll be a night time Vault Hunter... An afternoon- after 9am Vault hunter." He mumbles, tilting his head to the side just enough for his voice to be heard.

"C'mon baby boy, I want to see you being all badass with the gun Moxxi's got you." He purrs, leaning down to press his lips to the crook of his neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh, letting out a wet growl with each movement, causing Rhys to moan into his pillow, giggling a little as he squirms under the broad Alpha, his feet tangling around one another.

"OK! I'm up..." He sighs, pushing the CEO away to sit up properly, before the other man is on him again, tugging at his hips until he's seated in his lap and sharing soft, gentle kisses with him.

"You sure you wanna do this Vault stuff?" He starts, worming words in around kisses, "I'd much rather sit here with you for the rest of the day and kiss your sweet lips."

"I love you Jack, but that's not happening." He chuckles, crawling off the bed and grabbing his clothes from where they're folded on the chair, "you said Mox had a gun for me?" He hums, shimmying into his trousers.

"Yeah." Jack sighs, a small pout on his face.

"I promise that we'll do plenty of kissing tonight." Rhys coo's winking at the CEO and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Slipping into his shirt, he follows Jack out and downstairs as he buttons it up, see Fiona, Sasha and Moxxi setting up the bar. Everyone else is hanging around, waiting for the pair so they can head off. However, there's suddenly someone new in the bar.

"August?!" Rhys grins, scrambling down the stairs and throwing his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Hey kid, good to see you... Congrats on the whole bonding thing." He smirks, placing a hand on his back, returning the hug.

"Thanks." He blushes, pulling away and beaming at him with a warm smile on his face.

"Jack." August nods, holding his hand out as the CEO approaches them.

"Twinkle face." He replies, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. They both smirk at each other.

"Anyway, everyone filled me in. I bought the caravan around. Figured that helping you out I'd the least I can do after everything that happened." He explains, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly.

“The caravan?! I haven’t seen that since the fuck-fest that was the skag attack… I thought it was trashed?” Rhys grins toward him, before his attention is pulled by Moxxi.

"Hey sugar, I thought this would be pretty useful on your Vault Hunting travels... Plus, I wanted to give you an early birthday present." She chuckles, placing a red, Maliwan pistol onto the countertop, pushing it toward him.

"I know you're not the best with your guns, Jack was saying how he was gonna train you up a little, so we tricked Rubi here out with the elementals; shock, corrosive incendiary and slag... Look after her, she's completely unique, won't find another like her." She smiles, watching the omega gingerly take the weapon in his hands, marvelling at the metal.

"No way! You never gave us a gun before!" Sasha sulks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll make sure he keeps it in _pristine_ condition." Jack pipes up, his voice slightly enamoured, his eyes fixed on the pistol.

"Careful Rhys, Jack's already eyeing it up." Timothy warns, laughing at the way the CEO is lingering over the brunettes shoulder. Rhys pulls it away from Jack's view defensible, cracking a smile before Jack's hands come to his waist and he kisses his cheek.

"C'mon then you pair, lets get Vault hunting!" Nisha urges, pushing them toward the door, Jack's arm draped over Rhys' shoulders.

" _Helloooo_ Vault hunters!" A familiar, irritating voice calls.

"For fucks sake!" Jack groans, resting his head on Rhys' shoulder, "What is _it_  doing here?!" He sighs, waving his hand at the Claptrap.

"Fragtrap here is just as much as a Vault hunter as the rest of you. We figured that if we told you he was here straight off the bat, you wouldn't have come." Moxxi chuckles, clearly amused at the CEO's reaction.

"Well c'mon then, we can talk about this in the caravan." Fiona sighs, pushing past the group with Sasha.

"Whoa... Where are you pair going?" Rhys questions, walking after them.

"Uh, _hello_... Trainee Vault hunter. Athena's training me, remember?" Fiona reminds, shining the door of the vehicle open and stepping inside.

"Uh, _hello_... The possibility of some of the rarest guns on Pandora." Sasha smirks, following her sister. Rhys sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, when Jack nudges him.

“S’up pumpkin? Thought you’d like them tagging along? Chance to spend time with some of your besties.” He questions, cocking an eyebrow toward the younger man.

“My besties that I haven’t spoken to in almost a year…” Rhys points out.

“Oh…"

“Yeah,” Rhys mutters, pursing his lips slightly, “c’mon, let’s go. I want the back with you.” He hums, leaning int the broader man’s side.

“I normally insist that I have the front seat… See what I sacrifice for you kiddo?” He chuckles, holding the door open for him, getting in after him.

“Hmm, well thank you for that.” Rhys grins, placing a hand on Jack’s chest, splaying his fingers and leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips.

“Ooo, now I get why you wanted the back.” the CEO purrs, grinning as he chases after Rhys’ lips, bringing an arm to circle around the other’s torso, pressing gently on his back to bring him closer.

“Not true.” Rhys laughs, kissing him back anyway. However, they’re suddenly interrupted by the rest of the group piling in after them, August rolling his eyes as he helps Fragtrap up the steps.

“Jack, next time you make a ‘general purpose robot', maybe consider making it able to climb stairs?” He groans, stretching his back out as the Claptrap rolls off to bother Timothy.

“Next time?” Jack replies, barking out a laugh, “There shouldn’t have been a _first_ time."

"Awh, don't say that..." Rhys pouts, lightly elbowing his as the engine starts up.

"Why? They're annoying little things. Don't tell me you like spending time with that heap of junk?" He replies, rubbing at his side in mock pain.

"Well, no..." Rhys sighs, dropping the conversation he already knows he's not going to win.

* * *

Rhys leans back on his hands as he looks up at the stars from where he's sitting on the roof of the caravan. They'd been traveling all day and had decides to call it a night, pulling over in the safest place they could find and agreeing on taking turns to watch out for skags, bandits or any other horrors that Pandora had to offer. 

Rhys has taken the first watch. Jack asked if he wanted him to come with him, but he insisted that he rest up and take the second watch, which Rhys would stay away through, so they could sleep together. 

"Need some company kiddo?" Jack's voice suddenly pipes up... It wasn't his Jack, the _real_ Jack.

“Not from you." Rhys sighs, clearly pissing the hologram off.

"Y'know, just because I'm in your head, doesn't mean I have to play nice." He growls, sitting down next to him anyway, crossed legged.

Rhys simply hums and there's silence between them again.

You keep telling yourself, _insisting_ that I'm not the real Jack... But I'm as real as it gets baby. This is what the 'modern' Jack used to be like." He suddenly states, drawing the Omega's attention.

“What happened to you?” Rhys asks, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“You mean, what happened to _him_. Nothing’s happened to _me_ yet sweetheart, I’m still the same Jack from when the first lot of Vault hunter’s came to Helios… I take it though, that you happened. He’s probably changed because of you." He corrects, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“How’d you get like this?” Rhys asks, turning his head to look properly at the AI.

“Like what? A sexy ass CEO?” He smirks. Rhys can’t help but laugh, turning to look back at the stars.

“Some things haven’t changed then.” He chuckles, feeling a warm, genuine smile directed at him from the other man, “No, I meant… how did you become a hologram? It’s not everyday that you can say you have a hologram of your Alpha lodged in your brain.”

“Dr. Yamanaka, or whatever, asked if I’d answer some questions to make an AI version of me… banged on about making me immortal or some shit. I was so busy will Dahl taking over the station that it was just quicker and easier to say yeah… and here we are.” He explains, shrugging his shoulders and following Rhys’ eyes to look at the sky.

“You mean Nakayama?” the Omega smirks, huffing a laugh.

“That’s a name I haven’t heard for a while.” A new voice suddenly starts, the hatch behind them gently shutting with a click, “What’cha talking about him for kitten?” Jack continues, moving to sit next to the brunette.

“Jack, the _other_ Jack, was telling me about how he became a hologram.” Rhys replies, leaning close to the man’s side, snuggling in when arms circle around him. Jack lets out a rather irritated hum, accompanied by a bored sigh, before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

What are you doing up here anyway? I thought you were asleep.” Rhys asks, resting a hand gently on the side of his masked face, lightly rubbing his thumb on the synthetic skin.

“End of your shift now kiddo. Why don’t you get comfortable and I’ll come and give you the best, most comfortable spooning of your life when I get back down.” Jack soothes, brushing his fingers through the younger man’s hair.

“Are you sure? I can stay up here with you if you want?” He asks.

“Nah, you look tired. Go and get comfy. Don’t force yourself to stay awake either… I’ll make sure to hold you close, even if you’re asleep.” The CEO smiles warmly, kissing his lips softly before sending him on his way.

* * *

They'd managed to make some beds out of several layers of sheets. They'd even found a mattress on the road too.

Sasha and Fiona are sleeping on the couch, their caravan, their choice.

But when the mattress had been offered to Rhys and Jack, they'd declined, opting for a few layers of clean sheets over what ever had slept, ate, pissed and died on that mattress. It wasn't the most comfortable sleeping arrangement, but it'd do for now.

Especially now that Jack's arms are snaking around his waist from behind, his knees drawing up to fit behind his thighs, his chest pressing close to his back.

Nisha has taken up the next shift.

"You always live up to your promises, huh?" Rhys smiles, tiredly, tilting his head slightly to nuzzle against Jack's cheek.

"Always for you baby." He whispers, kissing his jaw lightly and hugging him tight. 

"Why did you move the visor?" Rhys chuckles, noting the paper clothes visor shielding them from the rest of the group.

"Couples need privacy, princess." He states, matter of factly.

"Yeah... Can't have everyone seeing your sleeping face." The omega teases, smirking when he feels a pride at his side.

"Oi~” He smirks, leaning down to press their lips together.

“Only I get to see you so calm and vulnerable.” Rhys purrs,  bringing a hand up to card through the back of his hair, turning over onto his back

“Damn right princess… You’re the only one that I trust to see me like that.” He coo’s, his thumb caressing the brunette’s temple, trailing kisses over his cheeks and to the corner of his lips.

“Just because I’m that amazing.” the other grins, tugging at the CEO’s belt to pull him over him, his knees resting against the outside of his thighs, and gently pulling his head down to cover his lips with his own.

“My amazing little Omega.” Jack hums, fingers skating over the sensitive scar tissue at the back of his neck. Rhys purrs in appreciation, the noise low in his throat and his hands come up to smooth down the broader man’s back. Jack’s hips come down, meeting the other man’s, lightly grinding down on his crotch.

“I can’t believe I even considered that anything but sex would happen.” Rhys chuckles, his back arching as the ministration on the back of his neck continue and Jack’s teeth tug on his ear lobe.

“ _Dry humping_ … like I’d take my clothes off and ask you to do that in a caravan filled with people. I know how much you hate public sex.” He corrects, moving to tug at his bottom lip. Rhys simply hums as his hands move to soothe under the collar of his shirt and up his neck. 

“Remember our first night together?” Rhys starts, smirking up at the other, looking at him through thick lashes, “And we slept together on the couch whilst you covered that other Alpha’s scent?” He continues, his voice a low husk.

“You trying to get me all rilled up sweetheart? I can remember that shit scent tainting your skin, even now…” He growls, laving his tongue over the skin in the crook of his neck.

“You were so protective of me back then too, even when there wasn’t a threat.” He reminisces, bringing his legs up to wrap around his hips, grinding their hips against each other harder, “I love you Jack… I love you so much.” he breathes.

“I love you too kitten.” the Alpha purrs, nuzzling his nose against Rhys’ neck as his begin to stutter. Rhys bites down on his lip, trying to stop the load moan tumbling from his mouth, as Jack releases a strangled cry of his own.

Jack brushes a few strands of hair from Rhys’ face, kissing his forehead, before grabbing their travel bag.

“Long day tomorrow kiddo, gonna have to start looking for leads to this Vault.” Jack mutters, already undoing his trousers and tugging on a new pair of underwear, handing Rhys a pair of his own from the bag, before hugging Rhys tightly from behind.

“Night Jack.” Rhys hums, snuggling into the sheets, pressing back against his warm body.

“G’night princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	5. This Feels Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter heavily follows the tftbl story, just to set up for the next one. It has changes, but you can definitely see where it's come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, this is a little shorter than normal. It's mainly just a set up for what is to come and I don't particularly like this chapter. I just don't think I've written it very well, but I've edited it so much! So I figured I'd just post it, get it out of the way and add some major plot in the next one.  
> I hope everyone enjoys regardless <3

"Yvette says she can send a loader down for us at any time in case things go south with the locals." Rhys tells the group, sitting behind the wheel and driving at a stead pace over the sandy plains. His voice wakes Jack from his sleep, limbs tangled in the sheets and seeping up the last of the warmth from Rhys' side.

"Oh, so we have one slow ass heap of junk to cover our asses against psycho's, skags and any other thing this hellhole of a planet can conjure up. I feel so safe." August mutters.

"Hey! Loader bots are actually quiet handy. They're built for combat... Gun combat that is. Why else have them on the station, other than heavy lifting?" Rhys argues.

"You're just defending them so much because your boyfriend designed them." Sasha mocks, her tone high and loved up.

"Ah, not true," Jack starts, walking toward the group, grabbing everyone's attention, "Lawrence De Quidt did... Stupid name I know." He chuckles.

"He is also created the early prototypes for the CL4P-TP's!" Fragtrap joins in.

"Yeah... He designed to upgrades to make them more 'companionable' and not so want to kill yourself whenever you hear one speak, but he took those ideas to the grave with him." Jack groans, resting his chin on top of Rhys' head.

"C'mon kid, I'll drive, you've been going for at least an hour-" Wilhelm nudges, switching places with the omega.

"Good thing too, I have no idea where Old Haven is!" Rhys smirks.

"Old Haven," Jack starts, turning up his nose and his face scrunching up as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth, "the old Atlas facility? Why we goin' there?"

"A prototype called 'The Gortys Project' are supposed to be there. It's apparently the only way to call forward the Vault." Rhys explains, waving his hands around a little with his words.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember reading something about that a while ago... Idiots were supposed to keep it secret from the companies. Thing slipped out when the money got high enough for one employee." Jack snickers, "There's gonna be some type of security there cupcake. Like a retinal scan or summit." He points out.

"Yeah... When me and Fiona used to go scavenging after work, we came across this really high tech facility and found these weird... Metal... Things. They're Atlas tech. They showed us on the map about the Vaults, but we didn't have the experience or time to do it back then... Besides, Moxxi would've probably killed us if she knew we put ourselves in so much danger." He chuckles.

“Oh shit…” Nisha mutters, her eyes fixed anon something in the distance.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one that’s been that…” Wilhelm sighs, changing gear.

“What?” Athena joins in, leaning down to Wilhelm’s height to follow his line of sight. “Crap."

“What’s going on?” Jack asks, frowning toward them from where he’s been nuzzling Rhys’ neck.

“Rakk hive.” Aurelia answers, causing Jack to curse and tug Rhys over toward the couch.

“This is the time when I really wish you guys installed seatbelt in this thing…” Timothy mutters, joining everyone else on the couch, squeezing together, as Fiona takes a seat in the passenger seat next to Wilhelm.

“Just use the boost to get past it. It won’t be able to keep up and will give up eventually.” Sasha reminds, grabbing Augusts hand.

“Oh yeah, great idea-!” Fiona starts, before she’s suddenly cut off by an explosion jostling the caravan and ripping the back off.

“What the fuck?!” Nisha exclaims, grabbing his pistol from her hustle and moving to the back, trying to find the cause. “We got a problem. We’ve got Rakks!” She calls  firing her pistol once as one dives for her. The windshield is broken into as Rakks go for Fiona and Wilhelm, broken glass scattering over the floor.

“Shit!” Jack growls, grabbing his own gun and running to the front, trying to keep the creatures away from the pair.

“Nisha!” Rhys calls, running up with Timothy and passing her a fresh clip of ammo. “Use the boost!” Rhys orders, shouting over his shoulder to Fiona.

“Hold onto something!”

Everyone grabs onto sturdy parts of the caravan, whether that be some of the bolted down furniture or bars attached to the walls, as the caravan suddenly picks up speed, jetting past the now rampage Rakk hive, which is being fired at from someone in the distance.

“I think the psycho’s might’ve picked the wrong fight!” August laughs from where he’s standing next to Sasha.

However, everything suddenly changes, when the pipe that Rhys is holding onto breaks away from the wall, causing him to stumble forward.

“Rhys!” Timothy exclaims, lunging forward and catching his hand.

“Shit!” Someone shouts from the front. The caravan suddenly jolts, swerving to the side causing Rhys’ hand to slip from Tim’s.

Everything seems to go in slow motion. Rhys watches Tim’s eyes widen, calling out for him as Jack appears at his side, turning around to shout something.

“Stop the caravan!” Jack orders, his hands curling into fists.

“We can’t until the boosts depleted!” Fiona shouts back.

Rhys hits the sandy floor, rolling over the hot grains as they burn any exposed skin, until he hits his head, causing him to pass out.

* * *

“We need to go back!” Jack growls, pacing around the caravan, staying away from the broken end.

“We _can’t!_ The caravan won’t make it there and back. We need to head to hollow point and get this fixed up… then we can go back and get Rhys.” Fiona snaps back, not phased by the suddenly heavy atmosphere. Jack snarls only, sitting down onto the couch with a huff and pulling out his ECHO, calling Rhys.

“He’ll be fine Jack… Rhys knows how to take care of himself. He’s dealt with you for a year.” Tim teases, nudging his boss gently, bringing a smirk to the CEO’s face, despite the call not being answered. He sighs and throws it to the table.

“And he lived on Pandora for most of his life. I don’t know whether he told you, but he could be pretty badass when he needed to be."

“Yeah, I’ve heard the story when you and him killed a stalker.” He replies, causing the girl to laugh.

“He said that I helped him?” She smirks, “That guy is too modest for his own good… He killed the stalker. It snuck up on us and jumped me… I couldn’t do anything, so Rhys just drove his stun baton straight into the things mouth."

"We're talking about the same sweet, innocent, omega Rhys right?" Timothy questions, Jack's jaw slackened a little.

"Trust us, that guy is anything but sweet and innocent when he wants to be. However, he only gets like that if someone's life is in danger and not his... He has terrible self preservation instincts, but knows exactly what to do when it's someone else who's in trouble." Fiona answers.

"Wow... You're supposed to be assuring Javk he's going to be fine, not make it worse." Nisha sighs, rolling her eyes and sitting the beside the CEO.

* * *

The caravan begins to pull into Hollow point, the speed decreasing and the group suddenly wary.

"Nice to know we're still wanted..." Sasha mutters, noting a poster with her sisters face plastered on the wall.

"So, who's repairing this heap of junk?" Jack questions, playing with his ECHOcomm.

"A mechanic called scooter. He owes me a favour for getting some bandits of his back a couple of months ago." August answers, leaning back against the front console and sipping at a bottle of beer.

"Scooter?" Jack questions, suddenly sitting forward.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem for us." Wilhelm chuckles.

"Why?" Fiona asks, cocking an eyebrow toward him.

"I'm _Handsome Jack_ babe... I did some pretty awful stuff to people. Your pal Scooter got caught up in that when I killed Roland. Pretty sure he's vowed to kill all of us if he sees us again. If he sees you rolling with us, he drfiently won't fix your caravan." Jack replies, motioning to Nisha, Wilhelm and Timothy.

"Whoa, wait, what did _I_ do?! I've never met the guy." Tim argues.

"Nope, but you look just like him kid. No escaping that he's gonna think you're Jack." Nisha points out.

"Great... You mention this to us now?" Fiona sighs, "OK, uh... We've got a hide out close by. Sasha, you wanna take them there until this thing gets fixed?" 

"Sure thing sis. C'mon you lot, out." She orders, hoping out once they've stopped.

"Actually, Tim can come with. Someone's there that will want to see him again." Athena interrupts, causing the doppelganger to stop.

"You sure? I don't want to ruin anything." He mutters.

"I'm sure."

* * *

“Well hey there Athena, what can I do you for?” Scooter grins, wiping oil from his hands on an already dirty looking cloth. 

“It’s not me that needs your help today Scooter. I’ve just come in to see Janey.” She replies.

“She’s round the back.” He nods, noticing the rest of the group enter the garage.

“Hey Scooter… remember that favour you owe me?” August calls, folding his arms across his chest.

“Hey Athena!” Springs greets, grinning as she embraces her girlfriend.

“Whoa whoa, we can’t do this favour until you tell me why you’re walkin’ round with Handsome Jack!” Scooter suddenly exclaims, casting an accusing glare toward the doppleganger.

“No, he’s with us, it’s not Jack.” Fiona interjects, standing in front of Timothy defensively.

“Scooter, it’s fine.” Springs starts, bounding over to the look-a-like, wrapping him into a hug, “His name is Tim… He’s basically the only nice doppleganger that Jack has."

“Well shoot, if he’s good enough for you, then he’s welcome here. what is it y’all need?” The man replies, his demeanour quickly changing.

“Our caravan needs a repair. An _intensive_ repair.” Fiona chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	6. The Galatarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More snipers from the TFTBL storyline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS  
> OMG  
> I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated for like 2-3 weeks! I've just moved to uni so I took time away to settle in and stuff...  
> I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but I've been editing it forever and I just wanna upload it to get it out of the way now...  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Hopefully the next chapter will be better XD I have it more planned out sooo.... yeah

Watching Athena and Janey together is making Jack a little jealous. Athena wasn’t one to show affection in public and around company, but with Janey insisting that she come with the group after hearing what they were up to, she can’t resist. Jack watches will a distant gaze as Athena pets, kisses and fawns over her omega, whispering soft words to her.

“Where’s Rhys?” Springs asks, noting Jack is sitting on his own.

“Somewhere on Pandora… we lost him while running from a Rakk hive.” Jack growls, clearly not happy.

“What, and none of you went to look for him?” She frowns.

“We couldn’t with a smashed up caravan.” Fiona reminds.

As if on cue, Jack's ECHOcomm buzzes into life and he swiftly answers it.

"Rhysie? You OK sweetheart?" He asks, drawing everyone's attention.

"Got a bit of a headache going on, but I'm fine." His voice replies, static over the comm.

"We're gonna come back and get you now-"

"No! Don't worry about it. You keep going to the Atlas facility, I'll get Yvette to send a loader down and get to you that way." The omega interrupts.

"A-Are you sure?" Jack frowns, still uncertain about continuing to leave Rhys on his own.

"Positive. I'll see you and everyone else there, OK?" He replies, his tone warm and assuring.

* * *

"You sure about this kiddo? Surely its just quicker and... Safer to get a lift from your buddies?" AI Jack questions, cocking an eyebrow toward the young omega.

“No, it’s just a waste of fuel and increases the risk of the caravan getting wrecked… I’ll just call a Loader down." Rhys dismisses, starting up his ECHOeye.

"Wait, Rhysie-!" The other man suddenly calls out, stepping out in front of the omega, holding his arms out in a protective manner. Rhys manages to look up for a second, before a rocket hits the ground close to him, the force of the explosion throwing him back and come skidding to a halt on the sand again.

"What the fuck?" He groans, pushing himself up onto his elbows, watching the bandit technical approach, with three very familiar, pissed off looking faces inside. The car pulls up close and the passengers step out, the woman towering over the PA.

"Hello again, Rhys." She sneers. He feels his throat go dry and he swallows hard as Vallory stands over him.

"Who is this bitch?" HoloJack growls, prowling around the older woman.

"We've had trouble tracking you kid... You really shouldn't have come back to Pandora though. And to be separated from your CEO alpha. Shame... However, we've heard you're on the trail of some very interesting, old Atlas tech." She snarls, reaching down and grabbing Rhys' shirt, pulling him up off the ground, "should be enough to cover your debt, huh?" She continues, dragging him towards the vehicle and throwing him inside, Finch and Kroger getting in after him and sitting either side.

* * *

"Sooo... Last time I checked, this was a secret facility. It took a he'll of a lot to get into." Athena states, her hand hovering, ready to reach for her sword as the group approach the already erected facility.

"So why is it already open?" Fiona mutters.

"You've been here before?" Springs questions, cocking her eyebrow toward her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I had some unfinished business with Atlas... If you see dead bodies, that'll be me." She replies, avoiding eye contact with the clearly irritated omega.

"How about, we all shut up in case someone actually _is_ in there waiting to jump us?" Jack snarls, his pistol already out and in his hands, taking point and leading the group inside. 

When inside, the group are met with a front hall littered with bodies of long dead crimson lance.

"You weren't kidding about the bodies huh?" Sasha quietly laughs, her voice timid and awkward. 

However, everyone's attention is draw to the CEO as he seems to lose all reason.

"Rhys!" He breathes, suddenly starting forward to where the brunette is lying, his shoulders up visible from behind the large Atlas statue. The younger man's face is bruised, but he rouses at his name being called, reaching for the Alpha as he settles down beside him.

"Princess, you OK?! What happened?" He soothes, moving to rest Rhys' head in his lap, fingers gently carding through his hair.

“Don’t move.” Kroger growls, pressing the muzzle of his gun to the back of Jack’s head.

"Very clever twinkle toes. Better watch your back after pulling a gun on me." The CEO snarls, gritting his teeth as his fingers gently move over Rhys' jawline, rousing him.

"Well, the gangs all back together. How nice." Vallory chuckles, moving toward the group.

"You're brave showing your face again, bitch." Nisha growls, glaring at the older woman.

“Well Sheriff, when I heard that this charming little omega was back on Pandora, Vault hunting no less, I just had to come and say hello.” She smirks, nudging Rhys with her foot, despite the low warning noise from the back of Jack’s throat.

“Who said anything about hunting Vaults?” Timothy questions, his hands curling into fists.

“Rhys did. Jack, I don’t know if you know, but your little omega might be going a bit crazy… Talking to yourself isn’t exactly the sanest thing to do.” She teases, relishing the the anger growing on the CEO’s face.

“I think she might be talking about us princess.” HoloJack huffs, his hand passing through Rhys’ head as he tries to caress his cheek.

“Ma, you don’t need to do this. Din’t you do enough last year?!” August basically pleads.

“Shut up son! So... why are we all at the Atlas facility? I highly doubt it’s for a little friendly picnic.” She starts, her eyes passing over the group, awaiting an answer. She sighs when she doesn’t get one. “I really suggest that somebody spills on what’s going on.” Her pistol moves to point toward Rhys, Jack moving to cover the younger man with his own body. When still no answer comes, she squeezes the trigger and fires a bullet into his leg, causing him to cry out, screaming into Jack’s shoulder as the CEO holds him tight.

“You fucking bitch! How dare you! You’re gonna regret-“ Jack begins, before he’s abruptly cut off by a sharp strike from the butt of Kroger’s gun on the back of his head.

“I really suggest that-“ Vallory continues, moving to aim at the brunette’s other leg, before Sasha cuts her off.

“The Gortys project! We’re here for the Gortys project… Rhys and Fiona have the pieces.” She blurts out, breathing out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding when Vallory moves her gun away.

“Well, I suggest, that we find this little secret together. Where are the pieces?” She orders, holding her hand out expectantly whilst Finch moves to find the piece on Rhys.

“You can’t hold them, it’ll shock you… They’re imprinted to me and Rhys.” Fiona truest warn, before Vallory takes it from her, dropping it with a hiss and moving away when it shocks her.

“Told you.” She mutters under her breath, stooping down to pick it up.

“Ok then, Finch, take Fiona down her corridor,” Vallory orders, gesturing to the door with the symbol that matches her piece, “I’ll take Handsome Jack and Rhys down his. Kroger, you stay here and make sure these lot don’t try anything stupid."

“You gonna be OK sweetheart? I promise I’ll get us out of this.” Jack whispers, gathering the brunette in his arms and pulling him up to walk toward the corridor.

“I know you will.” Rhys whimpers, nodding subtly as he rests on his shoulder, arms looped around his neck.

“Let’s just get this shit over with. You still able to call your buddy for a Loader in here?” He continues, gently pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Mm-hm.” He hums, nodding his head again, after testing the connection with his ECHOeye.

“OK, I’ve got a plan.” He mutters, continuing to carry the younger omega to the end of the corridor.

“Keep going.” Vallory pushes, nudging Jack’s shoulder until he walks toward the platform in front of them. Suddenly, a barrier comes up between the pair and Vallory, much to her annoyance.

“What’s going on?” Rhys breathes, having pushed the piece into the designated place.

“I dunno… we’re gonna be fine kitten, don’t worry.” Jack assures, his Alpha instincts set in and the urge to protect the brunette becoming even stronger as they go into the unknown. The platform suddenly jolts into life, moving the pair into the centre of the room, passing through the air of the fake vacuum of space, where Fiona is already waiting for them amongst the various colours, holographic models of planets and burning stars.

“Shit, how’s your leg?” She mutters, crouching down to look at his blood soaked trouser leg.

“Did the bullet go straight through?” Jack asks. He hops it has, then it’ll just be a simple patch up job, if not, they’ll have to dig it out back at the caravan, and that _won’t_ be nice.

“Yeah, I think so.” She replies, trying to find the exit wound, without hurting the other man. 

There’s a sudden crash as a silver ball falls to the floor in the centre of the two joined platform.

“Shit-“ Fiona mutters, quickly moving forward to grab a hold of the silver, metallic sphere.

That's when everything quickly seems to go from bad to worse.

A soft, but vibrant red light flashes through the galatarium around then, quietly urgent sirens blaring at them as bots seemingly float toward them, the muzzles of guns poking out ever so slightly.

"Wow... Every time I get here, you're in some form of trouble, huh?" HoloJack suddenly sighs, flickering into view in the corner of Rhys' eyes, "Now, I can tell you... Jackie boy there has a plan... But my plan is better. Naturally. So, what'd'ya say kiddo? Let me into your subsystems and we can control this _whole_ facility! These assholes can eat lead whilst you, the Handsome CEO and your new Pandoran friends make a break for it." He offers, waggling his eyes toward the brunette as if to sweeten the deal.

Rhys glances up at the Alpha holding him, his lips pursing slightly, trying to figure just what he is thinking… trying to decipher if he _actually_ had a plan.

If Jack had a plan that he is _certain_ will get them out of this situation, he would put his full faith into the man.

But, currently, the familiar, determination that would burn on the man’s expression, is worried and alert.

Nothing to suggest that he had concrete plan.

“O-Ok…” He stammers, pulling himself into Jack’s chest slightly, mentally projecting his apology to the older man… He is _definitely not_ going to like that he’d trusted his old self, residing in his head, over his actual _bonded_ Alpha. 

The blue figure beside him reaches a hand forward, his finger extending to press against his port as he closes his eyes, preparing himself for the unknown and submerging himself in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	7. Quick Fixes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trusting HoloJack over the REAL Jack is bound to have some consequences that'll come back and bite Rhys in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd, here we are again :3:  
> I feel like this is one of the better chapters? Idk, I just feel like it's got more of a plan and story written into it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_'Rhys?!'_

_'Hey pencil skirt we need that loader now~'_

_'Give. Him. Back!'_

_'I thought you trusted me?'_

* * *

Rhys wakes to a powerful, pounding headache... Throbbing even.

He brings his hand up to press the heel of his palm to his forehead, before changing to smoothing his fingers around his port.

However, he's forced to quickly sit up and hiss as the port burns his fingers, causing him to push them into his mouth in an attempt to cool them down.

His leg has been bandaged as he lies on the couch in the caravan, everyone's eyes suddenly in him.

Well... Almost everyone.

"It's good to see you awake kid." Wilhelm smirks, nodding to him.

"It doesn't feel so great." He mutters back, wincing slightly at the still consistent throbbing.

"How's you're leg?" Fiona calls from the drivers seat.

"Aches, but OK. The burnings gone." He replies, smiling warmly at her, before it slowly fades. "Where's Jack?" He asks, timidly.

"He's- um.. Up top. He's not doing so good." Nisha hums, his eyes softening and gesturing to the roof of the caravan.

Rhys nods in appreciation before standing, wobbling slightly from the weight on his injured leg, and hobbles over toward the ladder, steadily making his way up before pushing open the latch and peeking his head up to see Jack sitting curled up behind a Loader and another robot he assumes is Gortys.

He'd introduce himself later, Jack's hunched form was more of a priority right now.

"Hey..." Rhys calls softly, watching the CEO for rigid.

"Hi... Good to see you're up." He mutters.

"Yeah... Can I sit with you?" Rhys asks, chewing on his bottom lip.

Jack simply shrugs. Rhys takes his opportunity and carefully makes his way over, settling down beside the broader man.

"I- I'm sorry..." Rhys sighs, his words shaky and worried.

"I just- I thought you trusted me Rhys. I thought you trusted me enough to know I could've gotten us out without having to give yourself to that thing living inside your head." Jack stammers, staring ahead of himself and not meeting his Omega's eyes.

"I know, it's just... He's been talking to me more, tries to protect me-" Rhys starts, but is abruptly cut off by Jack's stone glare meeting his.

"That's _my_ job. _I'm_ your Alpha, _not_ him. He's a hologram. A forgotten memory of a dark time. As soon as we get back to Helios, he's coming out of your head and being deleted!" He snarls, causing Rhys to flinch away.

"I'm sorry Jack... I was just so tired and... I just gave in. I'm really sorry. I'm so so sorry." He breathes, eyes welling with tears and his body trembling slightly.

Everything was starting to get to him. As if being on Pandora wasn't bad enough, he had a psychotic version of Jack rammed in his head, a bullet hole in his leg and he felt like he had no friends.

After all this, how can he? 

The feeling of dread creeps up on him, the thought of everyone turning their backs on him plaguing his mind and the sense of loneliness from having _no one_ to talk to nibbling away at him.

He's suddenly pulled forward, strong arms wrapping around his trembling form. Hands card into his hair and smooth over his body. Lips come close to his ear and whisper soft assurances of 'It's OK' and 'you're alright' into the shell of his ear.

He can feel himself instantly relax.

"I know that everything's hard right now... But I need you to know that I'm here. No matter how big or small the problem, I'm your Alpha, you can unload it onto me. We can talk about it, work through it... I'll protect and look after you no matter what Rhysie." He coo's his words warm and gentle, a welcome contrast to his dark feelings and the cold, harsh weather they're in.

"Thank you, Jack." He sobs, burying his face into the man's chest.

"You don't need to thank me kitten... Its what I'm here for." He dismisses, kissing the brunettes head and nuzzling his nose into his hair. "How about we go back down, huh? Its getting cold out here." He suggests, feeling the younger man nod against him before moving to open the hatch.

"You guys gonna be OK up here?" Jack calls, drawing the two robots attention.

**[WE WILL SURVIVE]**

"Oh! We'll have to do introductions when we next stop! I'd love to meet you properly Rhys!" Gortys calls, waving her hand and a digital smile flickering onto her display.

"I'd like that." He grins, wiping a tear from his chin, before following Jack down inside the caravan.

* * *

Rhys had been given top priority over the couch because of his leg. So, whilst everyone else is either napping on the floor or sitting around the fire outside, him and Jack are sharing the, surprisingly plush, couch of the caravan.

They’d broken down again. Well… one of the wires connecting the thing to the something or other had snapped...

Yeah, Rhys didn’t really understand or listen.

As soon as he heard that Janey is fixing it, along with Scooter over the ECHOcomm, he kinda blanked out.

Rhys is suddenly pulled from his thoughts when his chin is caught by Jack’s fingers, tilting his head to press their lips together. An arm circles his shoulders and hugs him close, tugging him to sit in the CEO's lap.

"Mm Jack-" Rhys interrupts, breaking their lips apart and resting his forehead against the other mans, "trust me, I really want to, but there's just nowhere private right now." He breathes, chewing his bottom lip, already sensing how heated this is becoming.

“Since when did _you_ care about private?” Jack smirks, cocking an eyebrow to the man.

“Excuse you,” Rhys scoffs, feigning offence, “I’ve always been a private sexor!” he chuckles, leaning forward to nip at the alpha’s bottom lip.

"Oo-hoo. Sexor, huh? That makes you sound like some sort of teacher Rhysie. Kinda hot." Jack smirks, his hands smoothing down the younger man's back to grip at his hips, "will you teach me about sex Mr. Somerset? Pretty please? I'll make sure to get an A and everything. I'll even do the practical." He purrs, his words high pitched and dripping with honey-sweet tones.

"Ugh, you're awful." Rhys laughs, leaning forward again to gently kiss at his lips. However, a blue hand suddenly passes through Jack's face, causing the omega to jump, flinch away and lose his balance, falling back, before Jack's hands catch him and pull him up.

"Oh shit! Kiddo! Loving the reaction!" AI Jack cackles from behind the couch.

"You OK there pumpkin?" The really Jack asks, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"And sexor? Really? That's the best you can come up with? Takes a lot more to seduce Handsome Jack babe." The other adds, resting his hands on his hips.

OK... Now this is just getting plain confusing.

"It's him again, isn't it?" His alpha sighs, rubbing his cheek gently with his thumb as he nods against it.

"Damn right it is princess." HoloJack almost scowls.

"Stop! Just fucking- _Stop!_ " Rhys growls over Jack shoulder, looking directly at the unwanted presence.

"Shit babe, I'll come back when you're not is such a pissy mood then." He huffs, before flickering away to somewhere in the back of his brain. 

Rhys sighs and rests his forehead on Jack's shoulders, craving his scent and touch to soothe him.

"Just ignore him kitten, he'll get bored eventually." Jack hums, drawing patterns over his back.

"It's an older version of you Jack," Rhys starts, tilting his head slightly to kiss at the crook of his neck, "he's impossible to ignore cause he's so annoying and won't leave." He smirks, sliding his lips up the tanned skin.

"I'll let that one slide kiddo, cause I like where this is going." He growls, chewing his bottom lip as his head rolls back and his eyes close.

Rhys hums against him as he moves to kiss along his jaw to the chin clasp of his mask. He presses his hips down slightly, grinding onto the CEO's crotch, causing him to groan with pleasure.

"God- I _need_ to knot you soon. I don't know how much longer I can wait." Jack breathes, tugging the others hips, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, better get working on that private place huh?" Rhys teases, working his hips quicker and with more force.

"Whoa!" Jack chuckles, soothing the omega slightly to cool to a slower pace, "What's gotten into you pumpkin? Bit enthusiastic being as we're in public huh?"

"Hm?" Rhys hums, moving to nose against the older mans neck, rubbing any of his exposed flesh against Jack's, "Nothing, just thought." He mutters, absentmindedly.

"She was eyeing him up Rhysie." HoloJack purrs into the shell of his ear.

Rhys can't help but frown slightly, kissing Jack's skin, his attention being pulled away when the caravan door opens.

"And he was looking right back."

"Hey Rhys, you don't happen to have-" Sasha calls, causing the brunette to suddenly stand and face her from where she's rounded the wooden changing screen. 

She instantly notices his defensive stance, narrowed eyes and subtle change in pheromones. His legs are slightly spread and arms brought out from his body, anything to make himself look bigger against her. There's even a low growl in his throat rising up.

"Rhys, what are you doing? There's no need to get territorial." She warns, copying his stance for her defence. 

She didn't it without thinking. Copying his stance is a challenge, an open invitation to fight over ones place and/or Alpha and admit to wanting it.

She doesn't. She just isn't one for cowering and showing submission to others... Even if it does open the option to fight.

"She's just gonna keep looking." HoloJack urges, causing Rhys to snarl and bare his teeth, diving for her.

"You asshole!" She exclaims, tumbling into a fight with him, despite Jack's shouts and attempt to divide the pair. Athena is quick to act, waking from where she's sleeping with Janey wrapped in her arms to help Jack pull the pair apart, as Fiona, Nisha and Wilhelm come scrambling into the caravan.

"What happened?" Tim asks, helping Jack pull Rhys away whilst Athena tackles Sasha with Fiona.

"That asshole just lunged at me!" She snarls, making to attack Rhys again, but being swiftly pulled back by Athena.

"Like I'm the only one who can smell your heat!" He counters, happily falling into Jack's embrace, soaking up his attention, satisfied that he wasn't losing his Alpha.

"That's why I was about to ask you for suppressors asshat!" 

"C'mon, I think we better get you outside. Tim, mind getting the suppressors from Rhys' bag and giving them to Sasha?" Jack sighs, hoisting his omega into his arms and carrying him toward the calm, crackling embers of the doused fire.

They settle down together on the floor, Rhys lying between the broader man's thighs, resting his head back on his shoulder as the CEO keeps them propped up with hands resting behind his back.

"Wanna tell me what that was about sweetheart?" He hums softly, bringing a hand up to card his fingers in the brunettes hair, running them through softly.

"She's flaunting her heat. She's done it before with August..." He mutters, heavily inhaling the Alpha scent around him. "I didn't want you to-"

"For gods sake Rhys..." Jack sighs, his head rolling back slightly as he lies back, urging the omega to move so they can cuddle close, "we're bonded, remember? You're the _only_ one I want and need." He soothes, kissing the younger man's temple.

“Y-you’re sure?” Rhys stammers, taking a sudden intake of breath.

“Surer than my own name kitten.” He whispers, pressing another kiss to his cheek, “Try and get some sleep princess, I’ll keep watch and move you inside later.” he hums, nuzzling his nose into the other man’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	8. Outer body Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a psychopathic murderer stuck inside your head is becoming more and more of a problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!  
> I hope everyone has a great holiday (this is my first time celebrating it cause I'm at uni, so I'm very excited!) and everyone has a good, safe and fun day/night!
> 
> I also hope everyone enjoys this chapter ^.^

"Hey, c'mon you pair, " Nisha calls, leaning out of the caravan door, smacking her hand twice on the metal plating, "we're on the move." She continues, waking them from their shared slumber.

"Uhnn... Don't wanna." Rhys sighs, nuzzling his face into Jack's chest.

"C'mon princess. Sooner we get back on the road, the sooner we can get this over with and be back up on Helios." Jack urges, his fingers carding through the brunettes hair.

Rhys can't help but sigh as he clambers off the older man to stand on his own two feet, dragging himself inside.

"Morning Rhys." Timothy calls from the couch, watching the younger man curl in on himself slightly.

"Mornin'." He murmurs, quickly retreating to the back of the caravan, where he climbs the ladder and sits on the roof, just in time to see the door close from Jack entering.

He can hear them talking below him.

"What's up with Rhys?" Athena asks.

"Jack, did you say some shit to him?" Nisha adds.

"No! Where'd he go?" Jack response, slight offence in his tone.

"He went up to the roof." Janey replies.

"He doesn't look so great though." Fiona mutters.

"Yeah, probably just best to leave him alone for a bit..." Wilhelm suggests, much to Rhys' relief.

He really did want to be on his own right now...

But in a way, he wanted company.

He can't help but feel like everyone is against because of last night. Yeah he acted harshly, but his instincts got the better of him.

He smelt another omega in upcoming heat, what was he supposed to do?

"Hiya Rhys!" A female, robotic voice calls our to him, "my name's Gortys! I've heard so much about you." She continues, rolling closer to him.

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet you guys." He grins at the two robots he's currently sharing a space with.

"If feels like we've known you forever already, what with everyone coming up here all the time." Gortys adds. 

"What do you means?" Rhys frowns slightly.

**"It is surprising how many people have nice things to say about you Rhys."** Loader bot adds.

"I always ask about you whenever people come up here and they've always got nice things to say about you. About how friendly you are, how funny your are and how dorky you are... I don't really know what that one means, but it's normally drowned out by whatever the guy with the weird mask on says." She explains.

"Oh god, what does he say about me?" Rhys smirks.

**"A lot of the things I... Do not wish to repeat. It is strange to see Handsome Jack care about someone so much other than himself."** Loader bot replies, causing Rhys to grimace. Can't that man ever keep conversations clean?

He doesn’t even want to know what he said.

“I mean, I hope he cares about me, we’re bonded.” Rhys chuckles awkward, rubbing the back of his neck.

“He spoke a lot about your laugh, and how you blush whenever he brings up something embarrassing, and how much he loves your hair, your eyes and helping you clean and look after your cybernetics- OH! Can I see them? As soon as I heard about them, I needed to see them!" She reels off, her voice fast and excited.

"Oh uh-" Rhys laughs, shaking his head slightly in an attempt all the sudden information, "sure." He smirks, holding his arm out, rolling his sleeve up.

"Woahhh, awesome!~" She breathes... Figuratively... Could robots breathe in that sense?

"Awh, this is cute," Jack voice calls out, "making friends with the robots pumpkin?" He continues, rather demeaning, the blue glow sitting down next to him, cross legged.

"You have an ECHOeye as well?!" Gortys gushes, noticing it'd subtle blue glow. "This is awesome! Can we be friends? I think we could be great friends!"

"I'd love to be friends with you Gortys." He grins, "you too LB." He adds, point toward the Hyperion yellow loader.

**"That would be appreciated."** He replies, giving a big thumbs up.

"Yes!" Gortys exclaims, spinning in a small circle of excitement, her arms stretched up.

"Hey, uh, princess... I don't like to be ignored." Jack growls, waving his hand in front of the brunettes face.

"Aren't you guys cold?!" Rhys shivers, rubbing his hands up his arms in an attempt to warm up and further ignore the presence at his side.

"We're robots Rhys, we can't exactly feel the cold." Gortys points out.

"Ha, yeah, I guess you're right... I forgot." He chuckles awkwardly.

"Oh dear Rhysie... We gonna have to learn our manners again?" Jack sighs, the hand to close to his head to flinch out of the way when it touches his port.

* * *

"What d'you think they're talking about?" Timothy mutters, gesturing to the roof.

"Who knows, probably friendship knowing Gortys." Nisha smirks fondly.

The atmosphere is a little... Tense. After the events of last night, everyone seems on edge. If Rhys was down with everyone, it probably wouldn't be as bad, but no one could pinpoint just exactly what is wrong with the young PA.

Jack knew he needed his time, so he's leaning up the wall by the door, eyes mainly on the road, but occasionally wandering around the caravan.

Sasha is cooling off by blowing her steam on driving, making it her mission to drive into every skag she found.

The sound of the hatch catches everyone's attention, Rhys descending a few rungs of the ladder, before jumping the rest of the way.

"Rhysie... You OK kitten?" Jack calls softly, turning and walking toward his omega.

"See, this is why," the brunette starts, his voice cold and malicious, pulling out ' _Rubi'_ and pointing the barrel directly in Jack's face, "you should always listen to Handsome Jack." He smirks.

Everyone in the room visibly stiffens, hands resting on weapons, unsure whether to draw them or not. In one sense, this is a threat to Jack and everyone in the caravan... But it's still Rhys.

"Rhysie here still doesn't seem to know proper manners, like; speaking when spoken to and not to ignore people who your sharing a _fucking head with!_ So _..._ I'm gonna have a little free roam sesh. We're almost where we need to be right? Being in the back of someone's head twenty four seven can get a little boring and tiresome... So I'm sure Rhysie-boy won't mind me taking the wheel for a few." He explains, beginning to saunter around the space, his gun at the ready in case anyone tries anything. He jumps onto the couch, stretching his legs out to rest on the table, arms resting on the back of his seat.

“Give him-“ Fiona growls, approaching the younger man, but freezing when the pistol is pulled on her.

“Back? Nah… I don’t think you’re understanding me sweetheart. I’m taking the reigns for a bit. Everyone needs to start learning some manners, huh?” he mutters, clicking his tongue and rolling his eyes.

Rather than lunging for him like AI Jack expected, Handsome Jack leans back against the wall, arms crossed tightly over his chest, eyes squinted and glaring at ‘Rhys’.

“Fine we’ll wait it out. But if you do _anything_ to Rhys-“ Jack snarls through bared teeth.

“I forget that we don’t like sharing.” He interrupts with a smirk, “But don’t worry Jackie-boy… I’m not feeling very _frisky_ at the moment.” He teases, cocking his head to the side slightly, watching the CEO’s jaw clench.

* * *

“Ohh, wonderful… _more_ Atlas crap.” Rhy- Jack… Handsome Rhys sighs, stepping out of the caravan, his feet crunching down on the thick snow as he brings his hands up to rest on his hips.

"Hey, that's not fair." Gortys calls from the roof.

"Ignore him sweetie, he didn't mean you." Fiona calls up, hoping she wouldn't take offence to Rhys because it wasn't him. Suddenly 'handsome Rhys' stumbles, one hand reaching out to steady himself against the caravan, the other grip his head.

" _Stop it_ kiddo, we've had this conversation. _I'm_ in charge for a few." He growls under his breath, eyebrows furrowing as his jaw clenches.

"Having a bit of trouble there hotshot?" Nisha sneers, crossing his arms over her chest, standing in a group with the others as they watch 'handsome Rhys' struggle.

"You've been 'sharing' a head with him long enough to know that Rhys doesn't back down easily." Jack reminds, eyes the brunette. He doesn’t have chance to retort to that, as the cybernetics arm twitches, causing him to glance down at it, bringing his other hand to grab at the wrist, struggling with it.

“Rhys!~” He growls, the cybernetics hand forms into a fist and getting dangerously close to his head. “Rhys-!” He starts, before the fist collides with his head, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

_‘You’re good kid, I’ll give you that.’_ HoloJack smirks, crossing his arms over his chest, the blue glow illuminating the vast, seemingly endless, black space around them.

This is… weird.

Rhys knows it’s him looking at the hologram, but it didn’t feel like him… an outer body experience, like he is in third person.

The AI Jack looks different too.. more physically there, 3D. He doesn’t occasionally glitch out and doesn’t have the slightly darker lines rolling down his form. He looked like the real Jack, just blue and with a blue glow.

_‘Stupidly brave too.’_ He adds.

“It’s my body Jack… I don’t appreciate it being taken out of my control.” Rhys argues, scowling at the other.

_‘And I don’t appreciate people disobeying me. We agreed that I was walking around for a bit. What happened babe?’_ He retaliates, a slight growl to his words.

“We _never_ agreed to that! And I shouldn’t have to argue about who’s in charge of _my_ body!” Rhys shoots back, his hands curling into fists, his nails digging into the palm of his hand.

_‘We were doing so well princess… Don’t tell me I have to punish you.’_ He sighs, approaching the younger man.

“N-no… I’m sorry.” Rhys stammers. 

The hologram reaches forward and Rhys can’t help but gasp when fingers brush against his skin!

“Whoa… you’re OK kiddo.” Jack purrs, the really Jack, Rhys eyes now fully open and light flooding in.

“What happened?!” He breathes, feeling Jack’s fingers lingering on his skin, gently stroking his cheek.

“You knocked yourself out pretty hard kitten… got that asshole out of the way though.” The CEO explains, moving his hand to brush it through the brunette's hair.

“Where is everyone?” He asks, carefully moving to sit himself up on the caravan couch.

“They went ahead. Couldn’t carry you inside, didn’t know what might’ve been in there. So I stopped back with you while they go and find the next piece.” He explains, bringing his hand to rest behind his head, noticing that he’s experiencing dizziness.

“So… we’re on our own?” Rhys asks, looking up at the alpha through his lashes.

“For a time, yeah.” Jack replies, smirking at the younger man.

“Finally!” He exclaims, lunging forward, burying his face in the broader man’s chest, inhaling his scent and wrapping his arms around his torso.

“I’ve missed being alone with you.” He sighs, his words muffled by the fabric of Jack’s clothes.

“I’ve missed it too baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support with this fic and series guys, all your kudos, bookmarks and comments mean a lot! <33
> 
> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	9. More Vault Hunters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn and action....  
> What more could you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy...  
> so, this stories not dead.  
> If you follow me on tumblr, you would've seen the little rant thing I wrote about what's been going on, but basically I got into a really deep rut, due to my seasonal affective disorder and me having no work to do, which meant no inspiration for writing or drawing...  
> Yeah.  
> But I'm back now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter (Which introduces two new characters ^.^)

Rhys hips come down onto Jack's grinding down onto the fabric of his jeans whilst their lips struggle to cover one another's in a quiet, clean way.

"I'm so tired of this whole trip." Rhys breathes, leaning into the touch of Jack's fingertips dragging over his back.

"You're not the only one princess. I just wanna get you back home," he starts, shifting Rhys to lie him back on the floor, crawling on top of the omega with a broad stance, covering him with a wise spread, boasting his dominance, "fuck you senseless into the bed and keep you hanging from my knot for the rest of the week." He growls, dipping down to attack the younger man's neck with his lips and teeth, sucking heavy bruises into his pale flesh.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Rhys gasps, arching up into the man's touch.

"Oh, trust me babe," the alpha chuckles, working Rhys' trousers open, as he licks over the fresh bruise on his neck, "I _intend_ to keep that promise. Just wait until we're back on Helios."

"Can't wait." Rhys grins, lifting his hips up slightly so Jack can pull his trousers down.

_"You forgetting something there kiddo?"_ Rhys can hear the AI, but can't see him. To be completely honest, he doesn't care about him, let him watch at this point, he's been waiting too long for this. _"You can't knot, otherwise you're gonna be joined when they all come back, and who knows what'll be comin' with 'em."_

"Fuck~" Rhys sighs, knowing that he was right.

"Christ kiddo, I've barely touched you yet... You that desperate for my cock?" Jack purrs, dipping down to nibble at his collar bone.

"No- I mean... We can't knot Jack. They'll come back soon." He replies, stumbling over his words.

"Crap... You're right." Jack agrees, an irritated sigh biting his words.

"We've gotta make this quick and filthy to make up for that." Rhys chuckles, bitting his bottom lip and grinding up into Jack's clothed hips.

"Oh kitten, you're so good." Jack laughs, working at his own trousers, “Needless to say we don’t have to worry about lube, huh babe?” Jack teases, running his hands lightly up the inner part of the omega’s thighs, lathering slick onto his hands and smoothing it over his exposed erection.

“S-Shut up.” Rhys mutters, chewing his bottom lip, a heavy blush setting in over his cheeks as he turns his head away.

“You’re gonna be the loud one in a second princess.” Jack grins, leaning forward, holding the base of his cock and pushing into the younger man, pressing their lips together to swallow Rhys’ moans.

* * *

“We could’ve knotted, y’know?” Jack sighs, falling to his side to rest his head on the young omega’s lap, brining his hand up to card through Rhys’ hair, twirling the strands that have fallen out from the gel over his forehead around his finger.

“We’d only just have unknotted Jack… who’s to say they won’t come back now?” Rhys smirks, gently stroking the CEO’s forehead.

There’s a short silence between the pair, where they stand just softly petting each other before Jack looks back up at the other.

“They’re still not back babe.” Jack smirks.

“Christ.” Rhys chuckles, pushing Jack off of him and heading toward the caravan door, “C’mon, we’ll go and see what’s so amazing that they’ve been gone for almost two hours.” He adds, holding his hand out, flexing his fingers in a motion to entice him over.

“You sure you don’t wanna go for round two?” Jack grins, taking his hand and waggling his eyebrows.

"We're lucky they didn't walk in on us the first time, I'm not risking it a second time Jack." Rhys replies with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Fine, fine, let's go then princess." Jack sighs, defeated, but not discouraged.

Once they step outside the caravan, they follow the footprints that have been left behind from the group and into the Atlas facility.

* * *

"Wow, what are they, they're so-" Rhys begins, bringing a hand up to touch one of the floating creatures, it bouncing away from him once it makes contact, "awh!" He interrupts himself with a giggle.

"Spores," Jack starts, trying to suppress the squeal from how cute his goddamn laugh was, "careful though kitten, those things can be nasty assholes." He advice's, squeezing the man's hip lightly from where his arm is wrapped around his waist.

"But they're so cute!" Rhys whines, leaning into the CEO, watching the group of Spores gently float away from them.

"Well, don't judge a book by its cover, _you_ can pack a mean punch..." Jack teases, causing the younger man to blush.

"Oooo, look at how pretty those flowers are!~" Rhys breathes, diverting them toward a trunk of luminescent blue flowers.

"Ah, don't touch." Jack warns, catching the omega's hands in his own. "Your little buddies there don't want you touching these. They have some kind of connection with this shit. Don't want you getting shocked." He elaborates, brining Rhys hands up to his lips, missing his knuckles, before gently tugging him to continue along the pathway.

"But everything looks so nice." Rhys sighs, resting his head on Jack's shoulder as they walk.

"What's the saying though? 'This is why we can't have nice things'? This is Pandora kiddo, everything comes with a deadly extra." He chuckles.

As if on cue, a shot, sniper, echoes through the air, causing the pair to still, before they hear an exclaimed cry from the trees.

"Athena!" Rhys exclaims, his eyes widening as they both take off in the distance of the fight.

As they get closer, they can see Athena with her sword and Aspis out, standing in a strong, wide stance, before they're both grabbed and pulled to the side.

"Are you guys crazy?!" Fiona seethes in a hushed tone.

"Hey, watch it!-" Jack growls roughly.

"What's going on?" Rhys asks, interrupting the alpha before they can begin to bicker.

"Two Vault Hunters showed up looking for Athena. She's fighting one, but I'm trying to locate the sniper." She replies, her eyes scanning the trees.

"I know who these assholes are, I'll sort it." Jack scowls, gritting his teeth and pulling his pistol from his holster, stepping out into the open, despite the pairs protests.

"Hey assholes, you might wanna leave my team alone!" He snarls, holding his gun up to an oncoming figure.

"Handsome Jack?! Oh hell no Athena- you're working with this guy again?!" A strong, booming voice exclaims, before starting up a heavy running pace again.

"You're crazy! Both of you! Your'e just gonna walk out into the open like that Jack? And you really think you'll be welcome alive in sanctuary now Athena?" Another voice calls.

Rhys knew those voices...

"I was never welcome in the first place!" Athena shouts back, her hand tightening on her sword.

"I can step in and take out both of you bandits!" Jack gloats.

Rhys sees the approaching figure and his ECHOeye highlights the snipers location, the muzzle of his rifle peeking out of the trees.

In a split decision, he runs out of the sheltered area and into the centre of the clearing, standing in front of both Jack's pistol and Athena's sword.

"Rhys, what are you doing?!" Jack asks through a clenched jaw.

"Get back to the trees now!" Athena orders.

"No way..." He hears the sniper mutter.

"Rhys?!" The larger counterpart exclaims, slowing to a halt from his charge, the sniper jumping down from the trees.

"You know these guys kitten?" Jack questions, raising a wary eyebrow toward his omega.

"It's good to see you amigo, but what are you doing here? And with Handsome Jack?" The sniper asks, cautiously approaching the three.

"He's my bond mate, Mordecai. Why are you and Brick trying to kill Athena?" He asks, continuing to stand in between everyone. He knew Brick and Mordecai from working the bar. They never actually came in during hours, but met up with Moxxi regularly and he'd built up a bond with the pair from their countless visits... Especially being that Mordecai is Moxxi's ex.

"You bonded?! Does Mox know?!"

"Not kill, R... Just beat up a little. Lil wants her back at HQ-" Brick offers.

"Hey, pendejo, don't go blurting that out!" Mordecai scolds, smacking the broader man on the arm.

"You're working for Lilith?!" Rhys interrogates, shock written over his face, "If you want the full story about what's going on here, go to Moxxi, but I'm not letting you take Athena... Especially now that I know Lilith is involved." He ands, baring his teeth slightly.

"Hey, hey Rhys... We're not gonna hurt her, Lil just wants to speak with her. So we're just gonna-" Mordecai begins, taking careful steps forward, before he's stopped by the muzzle of a gun pointing at his head.

"I said, no." Rhys snarls, 'Rubi' in hand. 

Everyone's still for a minuet, no one daring to move in case the omega is caught in the crossfire, before a bullet whistles past them and hits Rhys' side, causing him to fall to the floor, his cybernetics hay-wiring and sparking.

"Rhys!" Jack exclaims, rushing toward the brunette and dropping to his knees by his side.

"As fun as that little show was, it was beginning to get tiring." Vallory's voice calls from the side, Kroger standing with a elemental gun in his hand, "thanks for doing your jobs boys." She adds, nodding towards the two vault hunters.

"Hey- we never agreed to this! We're here just for Athena!" Brick replies, his words strong and firm.

"No, I needed her off of my back and a distraction. You did that perfectly." She corrects. Rhys groans as Jack lifts his head up to rest on his lap, fingers gently carding through his hair.

“You OK baby?” He coo’s gingerly running his fingers over the singed material of his shirt, slightly relieved that his cybernetic arm had taken most of the damage.

“I can’t see!” Rhys rasps, his eyes darting from side to side, his ECHO eye dull and dark.

“Calm down, you’re OK. Your cybernetics must’ve been knocked loose from the shot, we’ll get it sorted. You can still see out of your normal eye, right?” Jack soothes, placing both hands on either side of the omega’s head, calming his frantic movements.

"Y-Yeah.” he stammers, trying to take a calmer breath from his currently shaky ones.

Suddenly, a whip crack strikes through the otherwise silent air around them, knowing Kroger’s gun to the floor.

“Ay man-!”

“Awh, I feel like we’ve been forgotten about.” Nisha pouts, emerging from the tree line with the rest of their group.

“Please Ma, just stop.” August pleads.

“You’re outnumbered, it’s over.” Athena growls, still standing ready. 

“I have two hired Vault hunters, it looks to me like it’s just getting started.” She replies.

“Whoa, we’re here just to get Athena scary lady, we never said anything about Rhys.” Brick intervenes, moving with Mordecai to stand with the rest of the group in front of Jack and Rhys.

“Yeah, pay’s nice, but we’re not doing anything against Rhys. You’re just beginning to sound like bad business.” Mordecai agrees.

“Hear that Vallory?” Jack starts, standing up, an arm around Rhys’ hips as he leans against his side, “I think _is_ over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyprionCupcake


	10. Real Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys sheds some light on how he knows the siren Lilith... and his distaste for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo busyyyy...  
> So many ficsssss...  
> So much excitement for Christmasssss!!!

"Hey, watch it!" Jack snarls, ducking behind a tree trunk, barely missing a bullet, before poking back out and taking out one of the goons that shot at him 

"Cutting it a bit close Jackie." Nisha states, chuckling slightly as she takes out one of her own.

"He always cuts it close!" Timothy reminds, dropping into cover to reload.

"Gotta keep 'em on their toes Tim Tams." Jack laughs, taking aim again and dropping another.

"You guys always talk this much during a fight?" Mordecai questions.

"Only when we're having fun." Jack replies, flashing a dark grin at the Vault Hunter.

"OK, everyone needs to put their guns down, now!" Rhys' voice suddenly cuts in, standing behind Vallory as she kneels on the floor, a gun to the back of her head, his cybernetic arm hanging limp at his side.

"I think you better listen to the kid." Aurelia calls out, Fiona and Sasha joining them with Finch and Kroger, gun muzzles pressed to their backs.

"Wait-" Jack starts, "Rhys? T-That is you right?" He stammers, unsure.

"Of course it's Rhys!" Brick counters, as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, it's me Jack." Rhys confirms, holding the gun still and unwavering. However, Jack still looks unsure, which is perfectly understandable due to... recent events. But now, Rhys has to find a way to prove his statement true and make Jack believe it's him.

"Raw sewage, rotten eggs and eviscerating fish." The omega tries, watching the CEO's face crack out into a smile.

"Okayyy... That makes no sense." Sasha mutters eyeing her sister, who shrugs her shoulders in return.

"They were the words I used to describe the guy who'd rubbed up against Rhysie that first night I stayed with him." Jack explains, lowering his gun, before holstering it, "I'm gonna call a Hyperion ship down to take these three up with us. Nish, mind checking the perimeter with Wilhelm in case any of her goons are lurking?"

"Sure thing Jackie." Wilhelm replies, Nisha giving a short, two fingered salut as they head off.

* * *

"Everything Wilhelm needs to fix your cybernetics should be on the shuttle babe." Jack assures, wrapping an arm around the lither man's waist, pulling him in and pressing a kiss on his forehead. Everyone begins to pile onto the shuttle, Brick and Mordecai happily helping with dragging Vallory, Finch and Kroger on and into the holding cells.

However, Rhys notices someone missing.

"Athena? Aren't you coming?" He calls, seeing her still standing outside.

"No, Brick and Mordecai came here to get me, they can have me. I'm going back with them to Lilith." She replies, the two Vault hunters walking out to join her.

"You're joking right? She'll kill you!" Rhys reminds, taking shaky steps forward, his vision impairment throwing him off.

"Perhaps, but I doubt that. Take care of Janey whilst I'm gone OK? I'll come back up to Helios once I'm done." Athena assures.

"We'll make sure she gets back safe amigo." Mordecai promises.

"You better!" Rhys replies firmly, the door to the shuttle raising with a hiss of the hydraulics before shutting completely.

"Wait, where's Athena?" Janey calls, joining him at the door.

"She's going with Brick and Mordecai, to see Lilith. She and the two vault hunters promise to bring her back safe... Im going to keep an eye out though, I _really_ don't trust Lilith." Rhys bristles, continuing to face the door.

"Rhys? Wanna come over so we can get you fixed up?" Wilhelm asks, sitting next to one of the benches, some small tools laid out on a box next to him. Rhys inwardly whines before dragging himself over to lie on the bench.

"No need to look so down kid, you don't wanna be walking around with broken cybernetics do you?" Tim smirks, leaning up the wall next to Wilhelm.

"I know... I just hate having stuff down to my cybernetics. It's not the most comfortable thing in the world." He sighs.

"I'll get to be as painless as possible." Wilhelm promises.

"Thanks." Rhys replies, appreciatively, but still can't keep the grimace from his features.

"Sorry babe, think of this as a distraction... But, for the year that we've been bonded and the time we've known each other, you never mentioned that you knew Lilith." Jack starts, his hand carding through the brunettes hair as Wilhelm detaches his arm, causing him to wince.

" _Know_ is a bit of an understatement." Rhys hisses, thinking back on the last time he'd met the siren. "She knows Moxxi well and came into the bar a lot... But, she didn't like the look of me as soon as she saw me. Always telling Moxxi how I was a street rat, even though I was a hard working, well earning man before Hugo, and she hated the fact that Mox thought of me as basically one of her other children. So, she went digging, digging into my past, personal history and ties." He starts, everyone becoming drawn in by his story, despite the few winces and stammers he does from Wilhelm's work on his neural port. "Eventually, even though I'd tried so hard to cover it up, she found my ties to Vallory and Hugo, finding all my dirty deals and jobs... She thought Moxxi didn't know and tried to convince her of how bad I was and that I couldn't be trusted. Moxxi didn't like that and threw her out. But, Lilith blamed me for that and became fixated on how I was a 'bad seed' or a 'plant', to try and find out information on Moxxi's ties to Sanctuary and tried to kill me. However, when you're a bartender, you make a lot of friends and acquaintances, so, a lot of people defended me... I haven't seen her since." Rhys finishes, his ECHO eye suddenly bringing up the installation menu.

_'Restart systems'_

_'New settings'_

**_'Load previous settings'_**

"Yeah, we've never really been a fan of her either kid, she's tried to kill all of us at some point." Nisha sighs, leaning her head back against the wall, tilting her hat forward.

"I think you may have just given Jack another reason to despise her darling." Aurelia points out, drawing Rhys' attention to where Jack is staring at him, knuckles white.

"The way I hear it, she's determined to kill you lot more than any of the bandit lords on Pandora." August chips in from where he's standing against the back wall, arms folded over his chest.

"D'you think Athena will be alright?" Springs asks, trying to hide her worried expression at Augusts statement.

"I don't think Athena will give Lilith a chance to try to kill her. She's never really been the one to stick around and be a damsel in distress." Jack chuckles, thinking back to the Dahl attack on Helios.

"Plus, Mordecai and Brick said they'd bring her back safe." Sasha reminds.

"I don't know exactly how much faith you can put into _those_ two Vault Hunters... A drunkard and a brick wall in need of anger management." Jack points out, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Hey- they're OK guys, be nice." Rhys scolds.

"Besides, I don't think Athena needs their help." Fiona adds.

"Just- keep me updated, yeah?" Springs requests, still clearly not settled on the whole thing.

"Sure." Rhys smiles warmly, before he breakers out into a hiss of pain, everything suddenly flickering back to life and his systems booting up.

"There, should be it. Any fine tuning will have to be done on the station with the proper equipment." Wilhelm announces, letting Rhys sit up and help him reattach his arm, making in circle and stretch it for a quick check.

"That feels great, thanks Wil." Rhys grins, happy to have full vision back again.

"No problem kid." 

Rhys leans back, Jack swiftly taking up his side and wrapping an arm around him, the omega happily falling into his side.

"Feeling better kitten?" The alpha asks, burying his nose into the crook of Rhys' neck, scenting him.

"Much." He sighs contently, angling his head to give Jack more room.

"Shit, I didn't like that Kiddo!" A voice suddenly interrupts, causing Rhys to groan in the back of his throat.

"You OK Rhysie?" Jack questions, following his line of sight toward the other side of the ship, pocking up on how he's bristling.

"Went offline for a bit. Probably the first time I've actual physically felt something since being stuck in your peanut brain! Felt like a punch to the guy!~ Yeah, no, lets not do that again, OK Kitten?" AI Jack continues leaning in close and smirking in Rhys' face, causing Rhys to scowl slightly. "Awh, c'mon Rhysie, no need to pout, I didn't mean to _completely_ dismiss ya. How you feeling? You did just get hit by an elctro round." He sings, standing back up straight, looking down at the omega. However, Rhys doesn't answer, just continues to glare, drawing everyone ones attention when he doesn't reply to the _real_ Jack's question.

"What have I said about ignoring me princess?" He growls, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

"Are you OK Rhys?" Gortys suddenly chimes in, causing Rhys' eyes to flicker down to the little robot, before looking back at the hologram.

"I'm fine." He mutters, eyeing the dangerous ai.

"You saying that to her or me?" Jack questions, his jaw clenching.

"You." He spits back, his eyes narrowing. There's a few seconds of silence before Jack finally seems to give up, ending the conversation with "OK, cool, good boy, see ya." And disappearing, leaving behind a few blocks and blue square, them flickering away in turn.

"Rhysie?" Jack calls softly, grabbing Rhys' attention and making him look toward his alpha.

"Sorry ah- he just... Popped up. Think my cybernetics being knocked loose took him out for a while. All good though." He smiles warmly, snuggling further into the man's side, surrounding himself in Jack's scent and hiding away, calming himself and willing his heartbeat to slow.

Jack can tell that the omega is clearly shaken, but chooses not to comment on it. Rhys doesn't like speaking about the other Jack and he's certainly not going to call him out about it in front of everyone. Its best to just be at the moment. Be there, provide his warmth, his scent, his kisses and hugs... Anything to make the kid feel safe, without knowing what exactly he needed for that. 

They could sort the issue back on Helios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> RedBubble: HyperionCupcake


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally return to Helios to find the final Gortys piece and have some well earned rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, it's been a while...
> 
> Sorry. From Uni to christmas, it's just been super busy.  
> But! This story isn't dead and here's a chapter to prove that <3

Rhys watches as guards march Vallory, Finch and Kroger away to the cells, everyone else unloading from the shuttle and Jack barking orders at the chief.

"Why you looking so lost kitten... You're on Helios now. Not that shithole Pandora." HoloJack asks, suddenly appearing behind him, "Take a load off." He adds, moving in closer and whispering it into the shell of his ear.

"I-... What do I do now? The person who's been trying to kill me for so long, is finally locked up. I feel like I can finally have a quiet life with Jack." Rhys mutters, his eyes trailing over the loading bay, before settling on the CEO, the _real_ CEO.

"Quiet life isn't a thing on Helios babe, especially when you're Handsome Jack's mate. Quiet is boring. Besides, you have my mission to do. Don't go chickening out on me now." The AI replies, clearly unimpressed with Rhys' wandering mind.

"Rhys? You there buddy?" Timothy suddenly interrupts, waving his hand in front of Rhys' eyes.

"Huh? Sorry Tim." The brunette replies, huffing a laugh, the hologram having disappeared. 

"Jack says we can head up to the office. He thinks that's where the next Gortys piece is... You coming with?" He repeats, the rest of the group already heading toward the elevator.

"Uh, yeah sure." Rhys replies, seeing Jack walking toward another group of soldiers.

"Something bothering you kid?" Nisha asks, the group walking into the already waiting elevator.

"D-Do you... Do you think Jack is taking the whole Vallory thing too seriously?" Rhys stammers, his eyes only leaving the CEO's form once the doors have slid shut in front of him.

"Well, that depends on who and how you're looking at it. Jack probably thinks that he is taking it seriously enough, or not enough... Your his boyfriend, his mate, his _omega_. Anyone that even _looks_ at you funny is probably dwindling on his hit list. He worries about you Rhys and wants to protect you to the best of his ability." Nisha replies, explaining it perfectly to the younger brunette.

"He even beating himself up about the AI stuck in your head right now." Aurelia adds, catching Rhys' attention.

"What? Why?!"

"Because, one, he said he was going to delete it and, two, it's an older version of himself. An echo of who he _used_ to be. Which means he feels like it's basically _him_ doing all this, putting you into _everything_ you're going through right now and it makes him feel responsible." She explains.

“Ouch, didn’t think of that one, huh babe?” HoloJack smirks, appearing in front of the man, leaning back against the elevator doors. "You're too busy keeping check on me, that you're forgetting at how much this is probably affecting the 'real' Jack." He adds, cocking an eyebrow at him, knowing how badly this is getting to him.

“Yeah, yeah, where’s the Gortys piece?” Rhys sighs, attempting to ignore his tries at irking him.

“Stop trying to kid Rhysie, I know how much you care about my… Jack’s health. It’s tearing you up inside to know you’re the reason why he’s like he is; so stressed and always looking over his shoulder, scenting you at every opt unity he gets-“ the AI continues, pushing off the wall and standing toe to toe with the brunette, folding his arms tightly over his chest.

“Do you want to get into the Vault or not?” Rhys growls, standing strong against the opposer.

“You’re getting ballsy, huh kiddo? I’ll drop it- for now.” Jack huffs in defeat, knowing he can’t exactly do a lot when he’s sharing an elevator with five vault hunters, and three Pandorans. “Check the office trophy case.”

“You’re telling me it’s been there the whole time? I thought you just kept ‘trophies' there?” Rhys questions.

"I do... One of the last Atlas hauls is on there. Just a reminder of a sentimental memory.” he replies, a little too fondly for Rhys’ liking. The old Jack really was completely different.

* * *

Rhys begins to look through the shelves of Jack’s trophy case, posting at individual objects for Gortys to examine.

“I knew it.” Niche mutters, approaching the pair and reaching for something on the shelf. Rhys looks up at her from where he’s crouched down next to Gortys, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“Son of a bitch did have my old hat.” She adds, hooking it only her belt by the rim.

“Well, that’s one less item of the list.” Rhys smirks, turning his attention back toward the little robot.

“Rhys? You didn’t really think my upgrade would be a cowgirl hat did you?” she questions, her eye flickering into a frown.

“No… I just- Nevermind.” he sighs, pulling forward another object.

“Heya kiddos.” Jack announces himself, the mechanical doors sliding shut behind him as he swaggers into the room, “Any luck with the Gortys piece?” he adds, moving over to where Rhys is, his hand coming down to brush his fingers through his hair, twisting and curling the strands around his fingertips.

“Still looking.” Rhys replies, smiling warmly up at him.

“Jack? What happened?” Timothy pipes up, nodding the his bloody and bruised knuckles.

“What?” he shrugs, glancing at himself as if he’s oblivious to the blood staining his clothes. “I think it’s best we discuss why it looks like I’ve been in a one way punching ring later, don’t you?” He smirks, bringing a finger up to press against his lips, winking at the doppelgänger, shifting his eyes to subtly signal at Rhys.

“Jack what’ve you-“ Rhys starts, throwing an accusing lane toward the CEO, before he’s interrupted.

“I got it! This is the piece!” Gortys exclaims, her voice excited and arms flailing.

“Which one sweetie.” Aurelia asks, pushing off from where she’s leaning against Jack’s desk.

“This one.” She replies, pointing eagerly at a spherical piece on an irregular shaped stand, “Though I get the feeling we might not we shouldn’t activate it until we’re off of Helios.” she warns, backing away slightly when Jack picks it up.

“Ok, good job my little worker bees. So, how about we stay up here for a few nights, recoup, resupply and rest up. I’ll set everyone up with a room and we’ll head back planet side on, say, Tuesday? Gives us three days.” Jack proposes, placing the piece on his desk and resting his hands on his hips.

“Sounds like a plan, I’ve been going from job to sheriff to job for about six weeks straight now.” Nisha agrees, sliding off from where she’s sitting on the corner of Jack’s desk, placing her hands on the base of her back and arching backward, popping her spine.

“It’ll be nice to stay somewhere for three days, where we don’t have to watch our backs.” Fiona nods, following the group as Gortys speeds down the corridor, Jack, with his arm around Rhys’ waist, leading them.

“With a clean bathroom, maybe an en suite!” Sasha squeals, basically skipping alongside her sister.

“I think you’d fit in well in the corporate society.” Aurelia comments, glancing over her shoulder at the pair.

“No thank you lady, I kinda like the dangers of Pandora… although I could get used to the clean rooms and gun supplies.” Sasha chuckles.

“Helios and Hyperion can be just as deadly as down there.” Wilhelm reminds, causing both Fiona and Sasha to laugh.

“Not really when people find out how well we can shoot. Being born and raised on Pandora comes with perks.” Fiona smirks, rather proudly boasting her and her sisters abilities.

* * *

Rhys has been to see Vaughn and Yvette whilst everyone else is getting settled down for the night in their own given rooms. They've all been kept on the same floor and in close quarters, to make sure none of them feel lost or on their own on the station.

Naturally though, Rhys is staying with his alpha in Jack's penthouse.

"Since this whole thing started," Jack begins, laying out a plate of food he has prepared, in front of Rhys as he sits at the kitchen island. "We've had no time together. No chances for me to scent you or tell you how much I love you..." He continues, sitting down next to him, bumping their thighs together, "I miss your scent." 

"Well, now we have three days to make up for that. I've missed you too..." Rhys replies, a warm smile on his face.

“ _Well_ , expect three whole days of scenting, cuddling and me telling you that I love you.” Jack purrs, taking Rhys’ fork with pasta curled around it and holding it up to his mouth.

“I was going to say that we have three days of pure sex,” Rhys starts, taking the fork in his mouth and pulling off painstakingly slow, causing Jack’s lips to part as his mouth goes lax, “but, if you just wanna do cuddling, scenting and talking, then I’m OK with that too.” He adds, smirking when he swallows the pasta down and licks away the sauce at the corner of his lips.

“No, wait- I mean- sex is good… We can do sex, if you want?” Jack stammers over his words, scoffing slightly and leaning against the counter. However, he’s quickly to pull back when his elbow lands straight in the pile of spaghetti bolognese, effectively knocking it off the countertop and spilling it all over himself. “Fuck!” he curses, standing up to show the red stains over his clothes. Rhys brings a hand up to his mouth, pressing his fingers down to hold his lips down in an attempt to stop the smirk forming on his face.

“We’ll clean it up later, move onto this chair and share mine.” Rhys giggles, pulling out the seat on his right and patting it.

“No kiddo, that’s yours, I’ll whip up something else for me.” Jack replies, making a move, before Rhys takes his elbow, keeping him close.

“I won’t eat all of it. It beats making more. Then we can snack later on.” Rhys insists.

“This is just a starter babe, I plan to have a full course meal and desert afterwards.” the CEO purrs, leaning into the younger’s side and nipping at his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: nihongoochitsuite


	12. Give Me A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything seemed to be going to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've moved house again now, as well as uni course, so everything is finally getting settled again...
> 
> However, I've been healthy for about two weeks, and now I've come down with another illness. My throat is super scratchy and dry no matter how much I drink and I feel super tried and weak.
> 
> So I finished up this chapter in bed and plan to get as much sleep as I can before my 9am lecture tomorrow. I'm hoping my body is tired enough now to go straight to sleep, rather than stay up with coughing and stuff.
> 
> Anyway, 3,000 words exactly, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again it's based on the TFTBL game, but with obvious changes. Let me know what you think ^.^

“And where,” Jack starts, easily snaking his arm around the lither man’s waist, tugging him gently back into bed, “do you think you’re going kitten?”

“To get a drink, handsome.” Rhys smirks, trying to worm his way out of his grasp, “I promise I’m coming back.” he adds, batting his eyelids toward the CEO.

“You better, I still haven’t had my dessert yet.” He growls, watching the brunettes bare ass sway out of the room.

“Surely it’d be breakfast now?” Rhys calls back.

“Alright smart arse, I don’t care what it is, as long as I get to eat your ass like groceries.” Jack replies, a smug smirk on his lips.

“That’s disgusting and probably the worst thing you’ve ever said to me.” Rhys scoffs, causing the older man to cackle.

“I bet there’s worse things I’ve said to you.” Jack chuckles, hearing the tap begin to run.

"Probably, but I don't care to hear about them whilst you're still trying to get lucky and I've only just woken up." Rhys answers.

"Well, I won't say a word about it then babe." Jack grins, watching him walk back into the room, putting his glass of water on the bedroom side and clambering back into bed. However, rather than snuggling down into the sheets like Jack was expecting him to do, he crawls over to him, straddling his hips, their crotches pressed flush against each others and his hands coming down to trace patterns over his stomach.

"I want more." Rhys breathes quietly, rolling his hips in circles, causing their skin to rub against one another's. Jack can't catch the moan that slips past his lips and can't stop his hips from jerking up to the sensation.

"Ssshit kiddo~!" Jack hisses bringing his hands up to rest on the lither mans hips

“Please… Please Jack,” Rhys starts, lying down on the broader man’s chest, grinding down, his body writhing on top of his, “Please give me your alpha cock! I want you to knot me so bad~” he moans, hands smoothing up Jack’s bare chest to rest on his shoulders, massaging his fingers into the muscles there. The CEO trails a hand down the brunette’s torso, his fingers brushing over the slit of his erection, before dragging his palm over it to reach behind him and between his legs.

“You’ve slicked yourself up good baby.” He purrs, sliding his middle finger between his cheeks and pushing into his hole, causing the younger man to shudder and cry out, “You’re so wet.” He murmurs into the shell of his ear. “I haven’t even done anything to you yet babe, you really are a horny boy huh?” he teases

“It’s been weeks because of this stupid vault stuff, of course-“ Rhys huffs, cutting himself off mid sentence with a moan as Jack adds a second finger.

“Remember when you were _way_ too shy and embarrassed to talk during sex? Remember how cute it was?” Jack smirks, nibbling along the flesh of Rhys’ neck, sucking and pressing bruising kisses as he removes his fingers and taking hold of the base of his cock, angling it to press to tip to Rhys’ hole.

“Fuck you!” Rhys breathes, biting down hard on his bottom lip when he eases down onto Jack, his fingernails digging into his shoulders and scraping down the skin.

“Yeah baby, 'fuck you’, I’m gonna fuck you _so hard_ and so good~!” He practically growls, hands coming down to rest on the omega’s hips and control his movements and bring him down more forcefully onto his cock and at a faster pace. A broken moan slips past Rhys' lips, trying hard to keep himself together after Jack's teasing. But it's been so long since they've had this amount of time alone together. Last night was just pure sex and cuddling and saying how much they loved each other, but, since their recent mission objective, they haven't been able to wake up together like this, in such a warm, homey environment and jump straight back into having sex.

Rhys is unravelling quickly, and Jack knows it.

"Oh baby, look how quickly you're falling apart." Jack grins, gripping his hips tightly to flip them over, caging him against the bed. He takes hold of the younger's pale thighs and angles his legs to rest his knees on his broad shoulders, before placing his hands either side of his head.

"Nngh- Jack!” Rhys moans, pressing his head into the pillow and screwing his eyes shut.

“Ah ah baby, look at me when I’m knotting you.” Jack purrs, dipping his head down to nibble on his ear lobe. Rhys cracks his eyes open, trying hard to not let them roll back into his skull, watching the others face appear in his vision again, staring down at him with a predatory glare and a hungry curl to his lips. Rhys' hips lift automatically, his back arching with his shoulders pressed flat against the bed, as Jack curls a hand around his cock, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"J-Jack!" Rhys chokes, his hand coming down to grip his forearm, warning him of how close he is.

"You can cum Rhysie." Jack smirks, feeling the younger man's hands slip from his skin as his head rolls back further into the pillow and a broken cry forces through his parted lips.

Jack doesn't falter, leaving Rhys' sticky finish to drip off his hand, pooling over the brunettes abdomen, as he picks up his pace, thrusting harder and faster, the swelling of his knot catching roughly on Rhys' hole. 

The CEO lets out a guttural growls as his finish fills Rhys' insides, trapping it as his knot swells fully and becomes lodged in his tight hole.

"Shit." He sighs, his arms giving out and he falls forward to rest on top of the man beneath him, "I've missed the feeling of having my knot inside you. Gonna be a good half an hour until we can part from this one kitten." 

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Rhys huffs with a smirk, carding his fingers gently through the older man's mussed, bedhead hair.

"Maybe it is."

"And why's that?" Rhys hums, cracking an eye open to look down at the CEO.

"Why's what?" Jack replies, cocking an eyebrow as he looks back up at the brunette.

"You put on quite a show there pumpkin. You really get down and dirty in the sheets huh?" Jack's voice echoes around the room,

"I've got a hard on and I don't even think that's possible." He adds, arrogance playing within his words as the hologram flickers into Rhys’ vision. Rhys consciously pulls at the sheets, trying to cover him and Jack up as much as possible.

“What’s up babe? You cold?” The _real_ Jack asks, manoeuvring the pair so he can lie on his side next to him and pull the covers all the way up.

“H-He’s back.” Rhys stammers, pressing his face close to the broader man’s bare chest, tugging the sheets up even further and over their heads.

“Just ignore him kitten. Close your eyes and pretend he’s not there.” Jack coo’s, struggling to find a solution to this ongoing problem. Rhys does as he suggests, pressing his face closer to the older man and just trying to forget about the hologram until he either went away or fell asleep.

“What have I said _Rhys_? You can’t just ignore me.” AI Jack growls, blue light glowing in the corner of the younger man’s closed eyes as a hand reaches through the sheets, accompanied by the CEO’s face coming dangerously close. “You really think some thin ass piece of fabric is going to stop me? You think the ‘real’ version of me is going to _protect_ you? I own you Rhys. You do whatever I tell you to, heck, you’re doing it right now! This whole Vault stuff your doing is because I gave you a stupid offer and you took it because you wanted to play the hero. Newsflash kiddo, I’m the goddamn hero here and you’re not a Vault Hunter! So maybe, you should just leave this whole little charade alone and stay in the penthouse like a good little omega and wait for papa Jack to come home having sorted your mess out.” he continues, causing the omega to whimper and huddle himself closer to his mate.

“Please kitten, don’t listen to him.” Jack begins, brining a hand up to card his fingers through the back of his hair, thumb gently rubbing the scar of his bonding site at the nape of his neck. “You’re perfect and he can’t hurt you… I won’t let him. Everything he says against you is a lie and you need to ignore it. I _promise_ you, we’ll get this all sorted out, OK?”

“OK.” Rhys hums, nuzzling into the alpha’s touch.

“There ya go… running back to your alpha again.”

* * *

Rhys hadn’t gotten that much sleep during the night. He was constantly kept awake by the blue figure in the corner of his room that he could even see under the covers, the vibrant blue even visible at the bottom of his eyes when they were closed. The hologram didn’t say anything… he didn’t utter a word the whole night after his outburst, he just stood there, watching with inquisitive eyes. Rhys felt bad if he was the reason why Jack wouldn’t get any sleep, so he played it off, ignored it and didn’t bother the CEO when he finally settled down enough to slip out of the younger man, cleaning them both up and slip into sleep.

Now however, he’s struggling to remain awake.

They’d all decided it was best if they have a meeting to figure out what exactly to do with Vallory and her thugs, whilst they wait for their shuttle to be stocked with supplies for the last leg of their Vault journey.

Currently Jack is trying to put forward his plan of action, which consisted of him beating the absolute shit out of those that ‘hurt his Rhysie’ until they gave a reason he deemed valid (which was probably none) and an apology (again… it would probably never seem good enough in his eyes). However, Rhys had also started to pick up on the side glances the CEO was shooting his way, catching the way his head keeps lolling to the sides and his eyelids dragging themselves to a close whenever he goes to blink.

“Hey,” Jack starts, suddenly at the younger man’s side, fingers brushing gently through the front of his hair, drawing his attention to strands that have broken free of the gel to hang in front of his eyes. “Why don’t you go back to the penthouse? Catch up on some sleep? You look like you’re about to keel over any second.” He continues, a small, breathy laugh leaving his lips as he sits on the edge of the desk, looking down at his omega as he sits slumped in the golden office chair. As if on cue, just to tease and provoke, the blue glow of the Jack hologram flickers into sight, causing him to groan as he grins over to him.

“I-I can’t. He won’t let me.” Rhys mutters, eyeing the AI as eyelids droop again.

“Right, no, I’ve had enough now,” the alpha huffs, standing up from the desk, drawing everyone’s attention as he walks into the centre of the room, the hologram matching his steps and meeting him there, toe to toe. “Get out of his head.” he growls, causing the other Jack to scowl.

“Jack, please, you’re just making him angry.” Rhys pleads, eyeing the two, the tension heavy in the air between the group.

“No, it’s OK kiddo. Everyone wants me out,” the AI starts, turning his head to grin at the young omega, “I’ll get out.”

“I don’t care where you go, just get out of Rhys’-“ 

“Jack!” Timothy suddenly interrupts, making to move toward Rhys as his cybernetic arm comes up to grab a gold arm jack, before plunging it into his port, causing him to cry out from the force.

“People always did say that I needed to think about how I phrased stuff.” A voice echoes through the speakers, prompting the group of Vault Hunters to rest their hands over their holsters, stances suddenly ready and wary.

“You don’t care where, right Jackieboy?" He continues, his face appearing on the monitors around the office, the omega releasing a sigh of relief was the pain stops throbbing in his head, his hands slowly uncurling from their death grip on the chair's arms, only for thick metal bars to slide over his wrists, effectively pinning him to the chair.

"Whoops, can't have you getting up kitten. Need to keep you right where you are." The AI smirks, watching the brunette struggle against the bonds, weighting in the chair. 

"Bit of a stupid move Jack? Putting yourself back into the systems... what's to stop us from just deleting you now?" Sasha bristles, watching her sister approach the chair with her lock pick set in hand.

"I wouldn't expect a simple Pandoran piece of trash like yourself to understand sweetie, but before, I was just residing in the systems. This time I _am_ the systems. This time I am _Helios_!" He snarls, his voice growing in volume the more he speaks.

"I can't get him out." Fiona mutters to Nisha as she tries to pick at the mechanisms holding Rhys down, the older woman standing over her.

"I wouldn't do that." He warns, before both Rhys and Fiona yelp in surprise, an electric shock causing Fiona to fall back, Nisha catching her just before she falls flat on her back.

"Please stop hurting my friends." Gortys pleads, drawing the AI's attention.

"I won't if everyone just does what I tell them too. If we can all just get along, I'm sure we can all find this to be quick and painless." He replies, a suspiciously sweet smile on his lips.

"What do you want?" Jack growls, his hands clenching into fists.

"I'm sure you know that I, _we_ , want many things in life Jackieboy. We both want the same things. Money, revenge, for our little omega to be ok... but right now I'm interested in that Vault." He compares, watching the CEO's top lip curl in frustration.

"What's the point in a Vault if you can't be there to collect?" Wilhelm questions, causing the AI to roll his eyes.

"Wilhelm, buddy... I thought you'd remember from last time. Vaults contain _many_ different things.Let's just say I've done my research and I don't have to be there to collect what I want."

"If that doesn't sound suspicious, I don't know what does." Timothy mutters, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, we're not giving you shit." Jack snarls.

"Oh, I really think you should... Otherwise poor little Rhysie here might be leaving our office in a body bag." The other challenges, leaning forward in his screen displays, looking as if he could climb out at any second.

"Yeah? And how do you expect to do that? If the kill is in _my_ office, it's more than likely with my pistol. I don't have anything in here that'll cause harm to Rhys. Especially whilst he's sitting in that chair behind my desk." The real Jack retaliates.

"You forgetting that I'm in charge of the whole _station_ pumpkin? I let those bandits that you captured out of their cells during your little rant there." The program smirks, his eyes triumphant and tone boasting, "oh, and don't bother trying the comms, I've blocked them too. You better just hope that they don't _happen_ to find their way up here and that I keep the office doors locked. So... I recommend that you do as I ask and find the fucking Vault!" He continues, his grin getting wider, even as the scowl begins to form. Rhys can see the older man trying to restrain himself, trying to hold himself back from kicking or punching the desk in front of him. He really wants to reach out and take his hand to rub his thumb in gentle, soothing circles, to calm him down, to stop him giving a reaction to the opposer. However, he can only jerk his arms, hands unmoving from the arm rests.

“Jack-“ Rhys calls out softly.

“Pipe down kitten, the Alpha’s are talking.” The speakers crackle with a venomous growl.

“Don’t you dare speak to him like that! _Nobody_ speaks to him like that.” Jack snarls, his hand coming down to curl with Rhys’ fingers.

“But, we’re the same person Jack… so surely we get to speak to him like that? _We’re_ Handsome Jack.”

“ _I_ don’t speak to-“

“O-Kay, welp, I’m tired of this game. Let’s just get to the ending huh?” The AI sighs. There’s a screech of metal grinding and shifting against more metal, panels on the desk beginning to flip and slide open, metal arms unfolding, each with a different weapon on the end, all extending out and reaching toward Rhys. The young brunette’s whimper of shock and fear is covered by the shrill sound of the buzz saw starting up, spinning at a high speed along with metal slamming shut as a clamp works it’s way forward too.

“Rhys!” Jack exclaims, trying to pull Rhys away from the desk, despite the locked wheels. Fiona attempts to free his wrists again, amongst a chorus of her own swearing, before the machinery powers down, causing everyone to come to a cautious stop.

“Oh my god-“ Jack basically cackles, wiping a fake tear from his eye, “you’re faces! What, you really think I was just gonna kill him here and now? Insta kill him before even making a deal with you for his life and what I want?” he continues, causing Rhys’ alpha to grit his jaw.

“Then get talking.” The alpha demands.

“Sure thing princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	13. You Almost Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything just seems like false hope now... this whole plan just went to shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been ill again weeeeeeeeee!!!  
> For the past week or so, I've been suffering from a really serious form of Impetigo because I clearly don't look after myself well enough and I've also discovered I'm severely allergic to Aloe Vera...
> 
> God help me

Jack looks over to where Rhys has fallen asleep in his office chair, cuffs still over his wrists, keeping him tied to the chair, his head rolled to the side, resting on his shoulder. Everyone has been locked in the office until the shuttle arrives to take some of them back to Pandora to complete Gortys. Because of this, they'd all taken up a place in the office to sleep, Aurelia and Springs sleeping on the couch, whilst everyone else takes the floor. Nisha had taken one of the chairs facing Jack's desk, her feet kicked up onto the desk surface, ankles crossed and hat tilted down to cover her eyes, arms folded. Jack can't help but smirk at her and how generic she looked... she'd probably kill him if he said that to her. Loader bot has remained stationary for nearly all the time in the office, so not to disturb anyone or anything.

However, his eyes are always drawn back to Rhys. Sleep is eluding him for now, the stress of his mates current situation playing too heavily on his mind for him to slip into slumber.

"He even looks cute as a prisoner, huh?" The AI Jack muses, flickering into view by the side of the alpha CEO. 

"Shut up," he bristles, his voice a low, warning growl, "why aren't you in the screens? What happened to 'I am Helios'?"

"Forgot about our office projector... nice to kinda feel human rather than a computer program sometimes, y'know?" The hologram sighs, stretching his arms out for emphasis.

"Not really."

"Awh c'mon Jackie, don't be so bitter." He pouts, "Is it cause you don't have your omega to talk to? I can wake him up for you." He offers. 

Jack can only watch as the younger man suddenly jerks, his head hitting the head rest hard and body convulsing violently as a small cry escapes his lips, just loud enough to wake Nisha, as the hologram basically cackles with laughter. 

"One thousand volt shock is an effective wake up call huh?" He laughs, watching Jack quickly appear at the brunettes side to check him over.

“You OK kitten?” He coo’s, his hands coming up to gently press and caress over his cheeks.

“Yeah.” Rhys groans, leaning weakly into the touches.

“This needs to stop!” Jack growls, standing from his kneeling position to face the hologram, his voice loud and powerful enough to wake everyone else in the room.

"Sorry babe, I'm impatient... but, I tell ya what, you board that shuttle that's just docked for you and scurry your asses down to Pandora and the Vault, and I won't tease the kid so much, deal?" He grins, his blue glow shinning a little brighter with mischief.

There's a few seconds where Jack grits his teeth, hands curling into firsts and knuckles fading white, before he huffs, mutters a curt 'fine' and turns on his heel to face his mate again.

"I promise babe, I'll get back up here as soon as I can and make sure you're safe." He breathes, leaning forward, crouched to his knees, to press their foreheads together.

"You're the one going down to Pandora, you're the one that needs to be careful." Rhys hums, leaning into his warmth, unable to stop the smirk when he feels him scenting.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

They share a strong, chaste kiss, before the CEO parts and begins to head toward the door, pistol in holster.

"Springs, Fiona, Sasha, August, Loader Bot... you guys stay here with Rhys and make sure nothing happens to him." The alpha orders his request, "Rest of you; with me."

* * *

Rhys turns the office chair to watch Jack's shuttle leave Helios' orbit and rocket toward Pandora. 

"Welp, now that they're gone," the hologram starts, the bar on Rhys' wrists retracting, as well as the office door locking, "there ya go champ." 

Rhys huffs a gruff noise of thanks, standing and rubbing his flesh wrist is his cybernetic arm, working the metal digits into the flesh to massage the sore muscle.

“So now what? You locked the door, so I take it we’re not going Vault Hunting anytime soon.” Sasha huffs, folding her arms over one another and popping her hip out.

“Would you rather have Vallory and her goons marching in here to blow your brains out sweet cheeks? No? Then count your lucky stars I locked that door. You’re in here as an incentive for the Vault Hunters to get their asses into gear and not take their sweet ass time with finding the Vault. Sooner they find it, sooner they can get back up here and ol’ Jackyboy can make sure his little Rhysie is safe and sound.” He drones a reply, clearly unimpressed with Sasha’s remark. “Feel free to look around, not my stuff you’re gonna be rifling through. Plus, if you’re not careful enough, you might find a trapdoor or an airlock. Can’t blame me if you vent yourselves into space.” He chuckles, flickering into the office chair and kicking his feet up onto the desk.

“Hah, shit, no way… He still has that old picture lying around?” He begins, his voice with a certain air of reminisce, “After everything he did-“

“Don’t you dare.” Rhys interrupts, "That was a long time ago in his past, you’re closer to the man that did that than he is, you are the man that did that.” he growls, facing the hologram from across the desk. Everyone is drawn from the different things that they’re currently looking through, probably to sneak off the station later, to look over the where the pair are suddenly standing off against one another.

“You ignorant little- I only know because I looked in the Helios database, Angel is still alive for me!” Jack snarls, suddenly appearing at his side, earning a flinch from the younger omega, but he stands strong.

"You don't get to speak about her."

 "You forgetting something kiddo? Or has your pea brain not figured it out yet? That _is my_ little girl! Bandits killed my little girl because of him, my Angel... and you're telling me that I can't say a word about her?!” He counters, leaning into the brunette’s space.

"Handsome Jack had a daughter?” Springs mutters, earning a shrug from August.

“Yes, blondie, Handsome Jack _did_ have a daughter; a beautiful, clever, _siren_ daughter, who was _murdered_ by your Crimson Lance ‘saviours’, Lilith and Roland, and the Vault Hunters, after being hooked up to power a Vault key, rather than being protected like she was being!” He replies, his voice filled with venom.

“Putting your daughter in a containment chamber is hardly protection, it’s restraint.” Fiona judges.

“It was the only way to keep her safe after she killed her Mom with her powers-“ Jack argues.

“Just- STOP TALK-!“ Rhys interrupts, before the offices ECHOcomm begins to ring.

“Uh Rhys? It seems we have a problem.” Gortys’ voice suddenly calls through the speakers.

“Gortys? What’s going on? You sound different.” Rhys replies, his anger being pushed to the back burner for the sake of the sensitive robot.

“And what’s the banging in the background?” August mutters, as if Rhys had forgotten the most crucial detail.

“The giant Vault Monster that came out when we opened the Vault… It’s the most powerful one I think that has ever come out!” She exclaims, the brunette leaning forward with both hands one the desk.

“OK, what do you need us to do?” he asks, his tone serious and eyes stone, looking at the comm.

“I need you to tell Jack that they need to destroy me.”

“What?! We can’t do that!” Sasha cuts in from the back.

“You have to, it’s the only way to save everyone, it’s too powerful!” She counters, her voice almost pleading.

“We can rebuild her if the parts aren’t damaged too much.” Loader Bot suggests, “If Gortys feels like this is the only way, we must do as she says.” he adds, the red light of his eye dimming slightly. There's a moment of silence within the group, where Rhys brings a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, massaging the stress and headache that was beginning to form.

"Rhys, you have to do it... we don't know what they're up against." Fiona calls softly.

"I agree with hat lady on this one babe, Vault monsters are nasty business." HoloJack pipes up, causing the brunette to visibly deflate.

"Please Rhys." Gortys pleads.

"Ok." He sighs, his head hanging low as he switches comms.

"Hey princess, I can't talk right now-" His mate calls through the speakers, the call being picked up almost immediately.

"You need to destroy Gortys." Rhys interrupts, listening to the silent static on the other end for a few seconds after, "Gortys says it's the only way to get rid of the Vault monster." He adds an explanation, voice devoid of emotion.

"I'll send the shuttle back up to collect you all... we'll sort this out, but we're gonna need everyone to get this Vault open." Jack replies after some time.

"Ok... see you soon." Rhys sighs, running his hand through his hair, brushing it from his face 

"See you soon kitten." The alpha coo's softly, his words gentle in the harsh situation. Rhys groans and walks round to collapse into the office chair, head rolling back and body stretching lazily out.

“Well then Kiddies, we better get you ready for this shuttle trip right?” The AI announces, clapping his hands together, before disappearing into a collection of blue pixels.

“And what do you mean by that?” Sasha mutters, cocking an eyebrow as she waits for his face to reappear on the monitors.

However, the gold port jack unfolds from the office chair once again, before darting forward and jamming itself into Rhys’ head, causing him to cry out and rip the device from his port.

"Nononono! Get out!" Rhys screams, lurching from the chair and gripping his head, tugging at his hair and glaring at the hologram that digitises in front of him... only his eyes allowing him to see him again.

"No can do kiddo, need to see the Vault somehow. This way you can take me to it and I can see it first hand." He grins, folding his arms casually, loosely, over his chest. He lazily swaggers over to the omega, leaning in close to his face, Rhys swearing he could feel breath. "C'mon babe, let's get you back down to Pandora yeah?" He smirks, clicking his tongue in time with a wink, before strutting off toward the office doors as they unlock.

* * *

"Jack said the shuttle would be boarding here, yeah?" Springs asks, resting her hands on her hips as the stand at one of the docking stations. Loader bot walks ahead of the group, standing on the specified dock, awaiting the shuttle.

"Forty three B-6, yeah. It's probably just going through security checks before it enters Hyperion airspace." Rhys brushes off, too occupied with the AI that was jammed into his brain again.

"Oh shit!-" he's abruptly pulled from his wallowing as an arm wraps around his waist and August exclaims, pulling him to the floor behind a stack of crates, everyone else following suit.

"The hell-?!" Rhys starts, before Fiona presses a hand over her mouth, silently signalling to the end of the shuttle bay. The brunette carefully peeks over the crates to see Vallory, Finch and Kroger walking the length of the walkway, armed to their teeth.

"You weren't joking when you said you'd let them out?!" Rhys hisses quietly, the AI coming to view.

"Uh- no? Why _would_ I joke about that?" He scoffs, almost insulted. "Probably could've done without handing them free weapons though huh? Seems you're in a bit of a sitch here babe." He chuckles, taking it as nothing but a learning curve for himself.

"You think?!" He snarls, "Please tell me someone has a gun." Rhys adds, directing his speech to the group.

"I have my pistol," Fiona starts, sliding it from her wrist to show it off, "but that's it."

"Hyperion basically took our guns at the door, security reasons apparently." August mutters.

"You're telling us that _Jack_ lets you walk around without a gun? What happened to self protection?" Sasha asks, cocking an eyebrow toward him.

"I've got my stun baton, it's all I've ever needed." He shrugs.

"We could wait it out, I can see the shuttle now." Springs chimes in, watching their ride cruise through security and begin its docking process.

"You really think they won't reach us before it docks?" Sasha questions, glancing through the crack in the crates to see how close they've gotten.

"Well it's either we wait here and have the element of surprise if they get too close, or risk getting shot at. Your choice." He growls back, frustrated that she's doubting him.

"Will you pair shut up and have your spat some other time?!" Fiona snaps, swiftly snapping her head to face them.

"Jesus are they always like this? Honestly kiddo, how've you survived this long with them?" Jack chuckles, adding another voice to the problem.

"Oh god-" Rhys starts, about the punch one of them in their throat, before Loader bot waving at him catches his attention, "everyone be quiet and run to the shuttle now!" Rhys orders, watching the locks puff out steam as they calmly down onto the shuttles edge, directing Loader bot to station himself inside.

"Ay man!" Kroger suddenly exclaims, aiming his gun at the group as they trickle from behind cover and into the shuttles open door. A shot rings through the air as Rhys straggles behind, causing him to flinch as a metallic 'ping' echoes, the bullet bouncing off his cybernetic arm, causing a dent and him to glance back, smirking as the door slides shut behind him. 

"Hey bro," he starts, bringing Vaughn's number up on his palm display, "remember Kev in security?" 

"The red head that spilled coffee on you and then realised you were Handsome Jack's omega, yeah?" He chuckles.

"Can you get in contact with him? Tell him CEO order number 6-3-A-42, arrest Vallory, Finch and Kroger and lock them back into their cells. After that, go to Jack's office, code 7-0-4-2, should give you access, wait there with Yvette until I call you back." He instructs, words crystal as he recites the numbers.

"Gotcha buddy. Where are you?" Vaughn confirms.

"Heading back to Pandora, finally gonna get all this shit sorted out. See you soon." Rhys replies.

"Catch ya later bro."

Rhys switches frequency once the call drops, connecting now to Hyperion's air security.

"This is Rhys, Hyperion number: 7-12-09-32, we're coming out in the shuttle that just docked." He speaks, everyone remaining deathly quiet as the engines boot up and the shuttle drifts from the dock.

"Yes sir, reading you clear." A voice replies through the comms.

"All ships are grounded until this shuttle is safely on Pandora, got that? If you see any ship leave it's dock, class it as unauthorised and don't allow it to leave Hyperion airspace." He orders.

"Shit, you're kinda hot when you get all demanding and dominant Rhysie." HoloJack teases, causing the brunette to simply roll his eyes as he listens for the reply.

"Understood sir."

"And alert me on this frequency if any ships try to leave." He adds, before ending the call.

"You really think they'll come after us?" Springs asks from where she's buckled into her seat, Rhys walking to his own.

"They want me as much as Jack wants a good bag of pretzels." He nods, taking his seat.

"Ma really wants to kill you." August agrees, causing the brunette to groan.

"Thanks August."

"No problem-" he starts, smirking playfully at the omega, before the shuttle is jolted to its side, a loud explosion echoing as they're hit.

"What was that?!" Sasha questions, her eyes wide and frantic.

"Our left engine just got hit!" Fiona replies, pressing several buttons and switches, eyes scanning over the various diagnostic screens.

"Well- can you fix it!? Is it going to be an issue?!"

"I-I don't know, we were hit by a Hyperion proximity machine gun-"

"Vallory and her goons must've found the security ones on either end of the loading bay." Rhys growls, gritting his teeth as he grips the harness that he has bolted into place over him.

"I don't think we're gonna make it to Pandora." Fiona mutters.

"Calculations suggest that we can make it to the edge of Pandora's atmosphere before the engines fail." Loaded bot informs.

"Well we can't exactly turn back, the guards won't have had chance to nab Vallory and they'll have a clear shot at us." Sasha reminds.

"... How does everyone feel about a crash landing?" Rhys hesitates, eyes fixed to the floor.

"I mean- not great!" August replies, eyeing him as if he'd just gone mad.

"Great... I'll let Jack know to get medical supplies ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	14. Eridium Blight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest guys... I have no idea where this chapter is going...  
> It seems to meander away from the storyline I have written down

They'd followed the black smoke clouds as they fell through the sky, running the distance to where it's now billowing up from Pandora's surface, the given coordinates not exactly accurate due to the different factors of wind, gravity, angles...

It's only a half mile or so out, but Jack needed to see his mate, make sure he was ok. Comms connections got cut once the shuttle had given up, meaning he currently didn't know the condition of the shuttle, or its occupants.

When they reach the edge of the crater, Jack wants to throw up. Seeing the metal still red with heat, twisted and bent around itself did awful things to the image he has of Rhys in his mind. He jumps down, sliding through the rocks and the mud and the debris, the other Vault hunters close behind.

"Rhys? Baby you in there? Can you hear me?!" Jack calls out as he drops to his knees, listening carefully at the creaks and groans, before digging his hands in to pull parts away, desperate to find his mate. "C'mon sweetheart, you need to be alright." He tries again, tearing piece of metal away, cutting up his own hands.

"Charming." A voice suddenly calls from the side, "Don't you care about the rest of us enough Jackie?" Sasha teases, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, standing with the rest of the group from the shuttle, including Rhys. Everyone looks a little battered and bruised, but otherwise, they looks fine.

"H-How-?" Jack stammers.

"We're not gonna crash land without _some_ form of plan dumbo." Fiona interrupts, rolling her eyes.

"Could still do with that med kit though." Springs pipes up, walking toward the group, the two sisters and August accompanying her, Loader bot remaining next to Rhys.

"Yeah I think Rhys hit his head pretty hard on the way down." August smirks over his shoulder, teasingly.

"Rhysie did hit his poor little noggin' hard, yeah... hard enough that even I felt it." Rhys speaks up, in a tone that certainly isn't his own.

"Not this shit again." Nisha bristles.

"I thought you were in the Helios systems?" Timothy questions, frowning as he looks over curiously.

"Yeah, like I was just gonna sit around the office whilst you lot made off with the treasures off the vault." He scoffs, making his way toward the group, his hand suddenly reaching out and grabbing Jack's collar, swinging him into the side of the wreckage, pinning him against the sheet metal, whilst everyone rests a hand over their gun. "Aren't you happy to see me Jackie?" He pouts, leaning into the CEO's personal space.

"If you're in his head then no." Jack growls, glaring at him as a leg lips between his thighs.

"Rhysie is happy to see you if the slick is anything to go by... or does that mean I'm happy to see you?" He teases, laughing at himself as he shifts his leg slightly, "Omega slick feels so weird." He mutters, grimacing slightly. "Ooo, but it makes everything so slippery." He grins, rocking his hips against the man's thigh, chewing down on his bottom lip.

"Give. Rhys. Back." Jack growls, causing the other to roll his eyes.

“God, we need to come up with some different dialogue options for you pumpkin, that's all you ever say to me." He groans, pushing away from him by his shoulders, walking away a couple of steps.

"That's all I _need_ to say to you." Jack challenges.

“Blah blah-blah blahh blahhh… Rhys, Rhys, Rhysss, shake it up a little.” He hisses, “C’mon, lets go find a vault!” He urges, hopping forward and making his way toward the edge of the crater, ready to crawl up, before the group move to circle him, blocking his paths.

“Sorry kid, you need to give us Rhys back.” Wilhelm warns.

“Kid? I’m Handsome-Goddamn-Jack!” Rhys’ voice growls.

“Trust me, you are _not_ the _real_ Handsome Jack. I’ve worked with him for years and trained for even longer. If I can’t convince _every_ one, you’re definitely not gonna.” Timothy mutters.

“We’re gonna be planet side for a very ling time at this rate… we’re not heading to the Vault until we have Rhys back.” Nisha adds.

“God, you’re all spoilsports.” 

* * *

“And then he fell over the railing because he was too busy ogling the old Atlas tech.” Fiona snickers, her voice slightly ahead of the group.

“Rhys never told me about _that_ one.” Jack chuckles, causing a deep vibration to rumble through the younger man’s chest.

“We agreed never to speak of that one again.” Rhys mutters tiredly, shifting his arms from where they’re hanging over Jack’s shoulder, the CEO’s hands holding under his thighs as he carries him on his back.

“Back with the land of the living, eh?” August jokes, causing the young brunette to groan slightly, rubbing his cheek against the back of Jack’s neck.

“Mmm- My head hurts.” Rhys huffs, brining his hand to rub gentle circles into the area around his port.

“Well you hit your head pretty hard during the crash landing.” Springs reminds.

“Not to mention, psycho hologram-“ August starts, before Sasha jabs her elbow into his side.

“H-He took over again… didn’t he.” Rhys stammers, his arms instinctively tightening around Jack, his eyes looking down as he rests his chin on his broad shoulder. He feels Jack sigh against him, the CEO’s thumb rubbing gently on his thigh.

“Yeah, but we got it sorted.”  He assures, leaning his head back slightly to bump the back of his head to Rhys’ shoulder.

“But what if next time it doesn’t get sorted, if next time I-“ Rhys starts, his voice cracking and eye welling with tears.

“Hey,” Jack interrupts, stopping and gently setting the young brunette down, hands coming up to gently grip his shoulders, “that’ll _never_ happen, OK? I won’t let it happen.” He continues, bringing a hand up to press against his cheek, thumb wiping away a stray tear and continuing to caress the skin there, “We’re gonna do this Vault shit, get you back up to Helios and get him out of your systems, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Rhys sniffs, leaning into the man’s touch.

“C’mon, I’ve carried you out of the way lazy bones, not far to walk now.” Jack urges, holding his hand out for the younger man to take, before catching up with the group.

“Where’re we going?” Rhys asks, leaning into Jack’s side a little.

“Hyperion outpost. Gotta put Gortys back together somehow.” He replies.

“Mm,” Rhys hums, pressing the heel on his hand to his temple, rubbing small, strong circles there, “Where are we? I don’t think I’ve ever been here.”

“Yeah, good thing too. Eridium Blight, don’t wanna find yourself here very often. We’re gonna do this and get out as quick as we can.” Jack replies, squeezing his hand slightly.

“We have an outpost up here?” Rhys asks, cocking an eyebrow at the CEO.

“Yeah, we set it up to mine Eridium, but I only send people who royally piss me off to work here.” He explains, stepping around a crack in the floor.

"So basically everyone, yeah?" Nisha calls over her shoulder, causing the whole group to chuckle.

"Haha- very funny miss." Jack drones, rolling his eyes when he sees the smirk plastered on Rhys' face. "You can-" he starts, before he's suddenly interrupted by a boulder, burning red with heat, lands heavily in front of them, with enough for to dent the ground beneath their feet.

"Meteor shower!" Fiona calls out, "We need to get to shelter!"

However, her shouting is accompanied by a loud shriek from above, the noise attracting the attention of a pack of overhead Rhack's.

"Son of a taint." Jack mutters, wrapping an arm around Rhys' waist, pulling him close, whilst pulling out his pistol and trying to take down some of the creatures, whilst running toward Hyperion shelter with the rest of the group. Dodging meteors as they fall, they begin to take down some of the attacking Rhack's, one even being brought crashing down by a meteor, splattered underneath it on the ground, causing Jack and Nisha to lose their minds, laughing hysterically.

“We can wait it out here.” Wilhelm huffs, holstering his gun and standing to the side, allowing everyone to move to the back of the shelter, Nisha staying by his side with Timothy.

“Think it’s gonna be a long one.” Springs observes, sliding down the wall to sit, pulling her knees to her chest.

Rhys tucks himself into Jack’s side, head resting on his shoulder, as they sit opposite, the older man pressing a chaste, reassuring kiss to his temple.

“Jackie, you see the Rhack that-?” Nisha starts, looking over her shoulder from where she’s stood at the mouth of the shelter, arms crossed over her chest.

“That got squashed with the meteor? Yeah, it was frickin’ hilarious!” He snickers, his body leaning forward slightly from the force of his laugh, the law bringer joining in. However, he quickly stops, noticing the shivers rippling through Rhys’ body, his hands worrying the hem of his shirt.

“Hey, princess, you OK?” He asks, his voice gentle and smooth, hand coming up to cup his face.

“Mmhm,” Rhys hums, nodding his head once, “I just forget how different we can be sometimes… How much you love violence and how much it worries me.” he mutters, causing the CEO’s eyebrows to pinch together in worry, “Sorry, just stupid omega stuff… I’m just shaken from getting almost crushed, killed, controlled…” he continues, words tumbling from his mouth, his hands gripping the bottom of his shirt now, tugging the fabric.

“Hey, Rhysie, look at me babe.” Jack calls softly, “We’re gonna get through this, yeah? We’ve gotten through some hard things in the past and there’s gonna be more times, but we’ll always do it together, yeah?” he continues, smiling warmly at the brunette.

“Yeah.” Rhys sigh, returning the smile to his alpha, as Jack’s hand moves to caress the scarred bonding site on the back of his neck, instantly making a calm wash over him, soothing the knots in his back and loosening all his muscles.

“We’re almost at the outpost now, so just try and relax. We’ll stay over night and repair Gortys tomorrow.” Jack decides, resting his head on Rhys’ as the kid leans further into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	15. Backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another character joins the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, for those of you still reading, I think I'm gonna wrap this story up soon. I'm really sorry guys, but I haven't liked where this haas been going for a while now, I'm running out of ideas and I really don't enjoy writing this anymore :/
> 
> I'll try and make sure not to rush the ending too much tho ^.^;
> 
> Thank you for everyone that's stuck with me on this and sorry that it's not the standard of how it started off or the first in the series.

Rhys watches as the forcefully blown apart Gortys pieces are lain on the table in front of him, the silence filling the room and the normally bright glare of Loader Bots red eye dimming slightly.

"Now what, Jackie?" Aurelia questions resting an elbow on the arm she has across her chest.

"Now, we put Gortys back together. I've called in some back up to help with the Traveller, so I'll explain the plan when they get here... but it should be plain sailing from here." Jack replies, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Uh, don't know if you remember, but we tried fighting it before and it didn't work." Nisha pipes up.

"That's why I've had Rhysie's friends, Vaughn and Yvette, work with R&D with the samples I gave them to figure out anything and everything they can." He adds, causing Rhys to shake from his daydream.

"I- Wh- Huh?" He steamers, mouth opening and closing like a fish, "When did you do that?"

"Eh, yesterday," the CEO shrugs, grabbing some tools, before sitting down at the table, "They're gonna brief us on it tomorrow through comms."  He adds, beginning to fiddle and tinker with the Atlas parts.

"Oo, we get to see the great programmer Jack at work." Nisha teases, nudging Wilhelm with her elbow.

"Haven't seen that since Elpis." He grunts in agreement.

"Yeah OK, shut up you pair. Actually I was gonna ask if you guys can go and greet our little helpers when they arrive out front. Best that I have some silence and alone time to do this so I don't fuck it up, yeah?" The alpha states, causing the group to deflate slightly.

"Really he's just gonna google the instructions." Fiona mutters, dragging her feet out of the door, accompanied by the group, snickering as they go, leaving Rhys behind.

"Rhysie, I'm sorry if this has upset you. I won't be long, promise." He starts with a sigh, noticing the younger man's forlorn expression, wrapping an  arm around his waist and pulling him close, nuzzling his face into his side, "I just-"

"Jack it's fine. Sorry, I was in a world of my own." The omega suddenly interrupts, letting loose an awkward chuckle. "Love you, I'm sure you'll do great." He grins, stooping down to press a kiss to the older man's lips, before vacating the room, leaving him to do his work.

"What was you calling me now princess? A world of your own." HoloJack teases, flickering into a walking animation beside him as he heads toward the front entrance to be with everyone else.

"I'll be your whole goddamn universe baby." He growls affectionately, causing the brunette to roll his eyes.

"Shut up. You want the Vault, yeah? Well how am I supposed to do that if I'm constantly getting distracted by you? What if you put me into trouble and I can't get out of it? Then we're both screwed." Rhys sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Ooo, now I'm a distraction. Didn't think you thought of me like that, kitten." He grins, waggling his eyebrows to the PA.

"You would take that away from what I just said." 

* * *

“How long are these reinforcements gonna take?” Nisha huffs, tipping her hat back slightly, jumping down from where she’s perched on a railing.

“Who know’s dear, the more you complain, the longer it will take.” Aurelia replies, earning a scoff and an eye roll from the law bringer.

“That’s rich.” She sighs, “C’mon guys, lets go do something fun.” She adds, skipping toward the doors of the outpost, before Wilhelm grabs the scruff of her collar, holding her back.

“Jack asked us to wait out here for the reinforcements. That, in there, is Hyperion territory, not ours. We might be working with Jack again, but that doesn’t give us free roam of the facility. Just do what Jack says and stay out of his way.” He orders, earring a small scowl from the woman, before he eyes suddenly light up again and lay on Rhys.

"But Rhysie is Hyperion and Jack's omega-" she starts, a playful smirk on her lips.

"I'm not taking part Nish. I'm not going back in until... whoever, has arrived." Rhys quickly shuts down.

"You guys are no fun." She sighs, moving to lean back against the wall.

"No, they're just sensible." Someone suddenly interjects, drawing everyone's attention.

"Athena?!" Springs basically sequels, jumping up from where she's sat on the entrance steps, to run the short distance to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her and peppering her face with kisses.

"What happened? You look... fine. Lilith doesn't seem like the type." Timothy asks, approaching the pair with the rest of the group.

"She's not," Athena starts, settling with her hand rest on Janey's hip, "but Brick and Mordecai had me covered. Besides, someone else showed up on Jack's call." She continues, gesturing behind her where another figure joins them.

"Zer0... didn't think you were the helping kind." Wilhelm grunts, earning the assassin's attention.

"More of the money and shiny gun kind." Aurelia adds. 

"I could say the same about you." Zer0 replies, causing the woman to smirk.

"Touché, darling."

"Ugh, this guy," Jack sighs, his blue glow invading the corner of Rhys' eye. "Last time I checked, he wanted to kill me." He adds, folding his arms tightly across his chest as he watches the assassin.

"Plenty of people want to kill you. I want to kill you." Rhys grumbles, earning a scowl from the AI.

“Well, you’re lucky I can’t kill you. Otherwise your ass would be mounted on my wall.” He retaliates, pouting slightly.

“So you’ve said.” Rhys hums, causing the pixels around the hologram to shake as he glitches out.

“C’mon Rhysie pay a little attention to me!” He whines, appearing in front of the omega. Rhys goes to speak, before he notices eyes on him.

“Hm? Sorry, what’re we talking about.” He chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Introduce yourself to Zer0, moron.” Fiona mutters

"Um, Hi... I'm Rhys, Jack's PA and omega." He offers, holding out his hand for the Vault Hunter to shake.

"It is nice to meet you, Rhys." He replies, a red smiley emoticon flickering up on his helmet.

"Cool." Rhys grins, a small blush dusting his cheeks when the smiley is replaced with a heart.

"Hey!" Jack exclaims, appearing at the assassins side, "Don't fall for this freak! You're being won over by holograms? Babe, I am a hologram!" He fumes, causing the omega to roll his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

“Hey princess-“ 

“Jack, forgodsake! Leave me alone!” Rhys basically screams, causing the hologram to stand stock still, blinking at the brunette, everyone else halting their conversation to turn and face him.

“Kitten? Baby, it’s me… not the other-“ Jack’s voice continues in his ear, his voice calm and soothing.

“Shit, Jack! I’m sorry, I thought it was… y’know.” He sighs, eyeing up the hologram, who smirks slyly at him.

“Yeah… I know.” Jack sighs through his comm, causing Rhys to wince with guilt slightly, “Anyway, tell everyone they can come back in now. We’re gonna do the briefing and then head out tomorrow.” He adds, before ending the line.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter... what did you think?  
> Anything you'd like to see come up in future chapters?  
> Let me know in the comments! <3
> 
> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


End file.
